


Fulfilling A Promise

by Akrximay



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrximay/pseuds/Akrximay
Summary: In a time where things were different, Ichigo always stayed the same, even when years went by. When the weight of someone's word to fulfill a promise is put to the test, one can never be too prepare for disappointment to crash down on them. Warnings, rated MA, m/m, slight ooc. The summary sucks but the story is waaaaay better! Happy GrimmIchi day!
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this story was originally up on Fanfiction.net, I'm moving all my works from there to here. This one was written for GrimmIchi day so thats what the whole note is about, but if you find any errors message me and Ill try to fix them. Leave a comment on how you liked the story and enjoy!

AN: Hey all! It's been a hot minute since I have posted anything but I just had to honor my favorite shipping on their special day. So here is a happy GrimmIchi day fic for your enjoyment! This was meant to be a oneshot, but as always my oneshots turn into novella xD so I've split it in two parts to make it a bit more manageable. That being said, there wont be any more planned parts to this! If you guys have any questions feel free to PM me or leave the question in a review! So enough of this, enjoy the story and make sure to drop a review for me!

~May

All three worlds are connected to one another. There is no Soul Society away from the Human world and no Human world away from Hueco Mundo or even Hueco Mundo away from Soul Society. This was a time and place when all the inhabitants of the universe lived side by side, admittedly not very well or happily, but they managed in a way that was never seen before then or after then.

There were, however, "districts" in this world. There was one district where humans with physical bodies dwelled, another where human spirits with spiritual bodies lived and another where creatures whose cries were as hollow as their eyes appeared to be. These districts were how any one person was able to differentiate between another, though it didn't have much standing or meaning in this time, it was useful to see who could con who into paying more for goods and things of such nature.

The humans were referred to as 'mortals' seeing as they had another stage of death; that being when they died they began living as a 'being'. Beings are what the spirit beings were called, many could not leave the confines of their own district because they would slowly begin to fade and disappear all together. There were special cases that were able to roam all worlds with no quarrels and these people were too given a name. Reapers. No one knows how the name came about but it seemed to fit them and no one seemed to mind the name much.

Lastly were the creatures most feared in the whole of the world. They were simply called 'Hollows'. They were a cold bunch, with the capability of thought and intelligence but only at times. They varied the most in the world. In size, personality, skill, threat level, appearance and even down to how hungry they became could differ from Hollow to Hollow. Some hollow seemed very animal like, others very human like, most seemed to follow no constitutionality set by Mother Nature. Some were able to leave their district, others couldn't, some wanted to and others didn't, some wanted to speak with Mortals and Being but couldn't, some could speak with them and didn't. Hollows were the present conundrum of the world but mostly if left alone and away from their district, there were not many encounters that ended with death. Unless there was that unbearable pressure and heat that was rumored to occur when one happened upon the especially powerful Hollow.

No one really noticed when the world began to function in this way but it became a reality and it was lived with. They moved on with the facts and death hardly seemed to matter until one became a Being, where once they died they disappeared though they lived much longer than Mortals. Hollow of casual power occasionally wandering in a field was just as common as seeing a horse pulling a carriage along a paved dirt road. It was just as common to see a Mortal in a Being's market trying to obtain a special herb or lower prices than in Mortal markets. Life ebbed and flowed with the passage of time, free of constraints from rulers or royalty.

Those with money lived their lives sheltered away from the common folk and never bothered with interactions. It was a relatively simple life where one grew crops by the strength of their backs and the sweat of their brows to maintain their families and possibly sell the goods in market. Criminals were dealt with by way of the sword or lynching, the people holding no tolerance for such tomfoolery. It was a very feudalistic way of living in the sense that people and the relationships formed were derived from the holding of land in exchange for service or labour. There was no advanced technology. There was just work, loyalty and honesty.

This was how most people of the land lived, there were always those trying to change things by becoming more powerful than everyone else, or the more radical people like Genryūsai Yamamoto. He was a Reaper, one of the special Beings that went on and on about needing to create an organization to help control 'nuisances', though most of the towns people which have heard him spewing his ideals would call the young and brash man a nuisance. The man in his late 20s would head down to the town center to rave and try to convince Beings, Reapers and even Mortals to join his group which he named The Gotei.

This was another time that Ichigo Shiba was listening to the man rave from his seat on the lip of the town's grand water well. The black haired lad watched on as Yamamoto would try and catch the attention of passersby and wayfaring strangers alike. Ichigo giggled and outright guffawed at some of the things the older man would say. Some of the shop keeps surrounding the plaza would laugh alongside him or laugh at the joyous energy the young Shiba would spread with his enjoyment. Yamamoto didn't find his laughter as enjoyable as some of the other townspeople.

"Shiba, why must you insist on sitting there all day laughing at me?" Yamamoto called, as he did every day. He received the same answer as he did every day.

"Why Yamamoto I am not sitting here just to laugh at you, I am helping my uncle tend to his shop right along the way there." Ichigo called back with a grin that split his face and his arm outstretched and finger pointing to said aforementioned shop just a road's width away from where the young man sat.

"Yes, but why must you sit there and not inside the shop, where I might not hear your unappreciated laughter?" Yamamoto called in return as he stepped closer to the young man.

"Why? The reason is, because this seat has the best spot of light to bathe in while the sun is high in the sky Yama." Ichigo chimed in his cheerful voice, calling to his older friend.

The black headed man took the spot next to the boisterous teen and huffed out a frustrated breath. He could never understand why the people of the town would not heed his warnings and agree to help him to form his vision. He especially could not understand why this teen, who listened to him every day and was more than highly qualified to help him, refused time and time again.

"No Yama." Ichigo suddenly said just as Yamamoto was opening his mouth to ask the teen to join his cause once again.

"Won't you at least let me propose my question before you refuse me again?" The man asked, his frustration rising to another level.

"No, because I have answered your inquiry time and time again. I have even given you my answer as to why I won't join your cause. You, my friend, just don't like taking 'no' for an answer and I loving giving it as one." Ichigo responded, his feet fluttering back and forth past one another as he swung them from his perch.

"I still do not understand your reasoning Ichigo. You have heard my warnings; you have even said they hold logic to them! Yet you refuse to take action and help me." The older man told the man incredulously.

"My friend you are too set in your ways. I am as free a Mortal, Being or even Hollow wishes to be. I am here because I wish it, I help because I wish to do so. I have no worries for the people around me, having no wife or children of my own, my siblings under the watch of my uncle, my uncle and his own family well taken care of, my friends well off. You and the way you speak of is not how I wish to spend the remainder of my life as a Being." Ichigo told Yamamoto for what felt like the millionth time.

"What way is that, a life free of torment from those wretched Hollows? A way of life dedicated to serving and protecting the people who truly need it? Or maybe it is the weight of actual work that frightens you away from such a path." Yamamoto lashed out with harmful words out of frustration and resentment.

Ichigo threw his head back and laughed loudly once again. The black haired man shook his head in disbelief. This Shiba would always laugh off any attempt the revolutionary had to getting a raise out of the man. It seemed that the younger was too involved in living his life joyously to allow silly words to upset his center. Hopping off of the stone lip of the well, Ichigo stretched his arms high above his head and stood on the tips of his toes, enjoying the feel of his muscles releasing their tension.

"My friend, the path I chose is my own. Your path is yours to live and if you wish to persuade my path to switch to yours you must provide me with inalienable proof that which you speak of is true. In both my lives as a Mortal and a Being I have yet to encounter a Hollow that was fit to be deemed 'wretched'. So forgive me, yet again, for finding amusement from your claims." The free willed Shiba answered his friend and moved off to the shop when he observed that a customer was waiting for him.

"Inalienable proof?" Yamamoto asked to himself.

"What would inalienable proof look like?" He spoke aloud again. He turned to look at the man who was in conversation with the blonde woman who had been waiting for the Shiba earlier. He watched as the teen gave the woman a charming smile and laughed at something she said as they exchanged produce for currency. Inalienable proof. He would get Ichigo his inalienable proof.

*_(*)_*

Stalking through this forsaken land was beginning to get tiresome. Though being on the verge of becoming a Vasto Lorde was worth staying in this place he supposed. Nothing but laziness was stopping him from going into any of the other districts and perhaps the panicking of the Mortals and Beings that would occur if they saw him strolling leisurely through their towns. Not that he minded causing a bit of panic; really it was his favorite pass time but he was in no mood for seeing people, he hadn't for a long while now.

The last time he saw Mortals or Beings with his own eyes was when the curiosity that bubbled within him became too much to ignore. He was a new adjucha, or second power level of Hollow, and he left the sanction of bone white sands to explore the world of colours and sensations besides grains of sand digging into the bottom of one's feet and the feel of crunching bones and ripping flesh beneath one's teeth. The Mortals and Beings were cautious of his bone white body and ferocious appearance and kept their distance, wary but not yet fearful.

In all actuality Hollows did not become dangerous until they were denied what was once always available to them. They were much like a child when instructed not to indulge in a particular activity; it only made them want to do said activity that much more. Many could survive with the richness of the air and those that needed more than that, would hunt another Hollow. They were not shy in the ways of cannibalism but not for lack of morals or caring, but all understood that there was not much point in hunting other creatures. Mortals lacked any nutrients for Hollows, and though Beings and Reapers did have said nutrients, it took much more energy for Hollow's bodies to convert them into a usable source and many of the nutrients were lost. Much easier was eating other Hollows. Though that came at a cost; power was a necessary part of the Hollow world.

His curiosity had been sated with that one visit many, many years ago and he had no desire to leave the bleached sands. Perhaps once he became a Vasto Lorde , one or two more meals away, he would consider such a venture again but for now he was content.

Suddenly there was a shift in the air and the adjucha took off like a shot in the night. Something big had enticed his appetite and perhaps this meal would be enough to push him over the edge of evolving. As he neared the site where he felt the disturbance, he slowed, becoming suspicious. The scent of blood was in the air and all had gone still. Crouching low to the ground as he slunk up to round the top of a sand dune, the adjucha cautiously surveyed the situation below.

There sat a Being, a Reaper from the very fact that he was outside his district, blood running down his temple as a sword lie in the sand next to him. A few yards away was the carcass of a sizeable adjucha, a large meal just what the small adjucha had been searching for. Wary of the stranger in his lands, the adjucha stood on all four paws, tall and proud from atop the dune. The Reaper immediately took in his presence and his hand dove for the hilt of his sword, his legs shaky under him as they struggled to support his weight.

The adjucha merely tilted his head curiously, knowing that he could kill this Being easily if it came to such a situation. The man was too drained from his battle with the defeated beast. Rounding the top of the dune and letting the sands fall away from the bottom of his feet, the adjucha slid down the dune with minimal effort and looking graceful doing it. Slinking his way closer to the carcass he eyed the man warily. He suddenly broke the silence, which startled the black haired man.

"What brings you here Reaper?"

The Reaper's red eyes widened in shock at the raspy and eerie voice that echoed to him and his stance stiffened. The adjucha watched and waited for an answer and after a few moments of silence, he crouched in front of the dead body of the weaker hollow, dismissing the Reaper altogether.

"What are you doing, wretched Hollow?" The Reaper asked as the adjucha began to sniff and was about to take a bite out of the hollow's hid.

The adjucha raised his head to watch the Reaper once again.

"I am pretty sure I asked a question you haven't answered yet, Reaper." The adjucha responded his eyebrows rising at the hostility emanating from the man. The man sneered before huffing out a breath and giving the Hollow a response.

"I've come looking for something. Now, what are you doing with that kill?"

"Were you going to eat it?" The adjucha asked the man, almost incredulously. At the repulsed expression the Hollow was given, he nodded his head and stood once again, moving towards the neck of the carcass.

"As I thought, we here in this district don't let resources go to waste. This hollow is too big for you to carry to the market and you are too exhausted to fight over it with me. I am taking it and eating dinner for tonight. Farewell Reaper, for the nearest border of this district is half a day's journey."

With that the adjucha grabbed the dead hollow by the neck and with incredible strength and speed, took off with the meal. Yamamoto watched on as the adjucha disappeared into a cluster of the strange, quartz like trees which was likely where its den was located. Yamamoto took a seat where he stood and waited for a few hours, praying to Kami-sama to heal him and give him the strength to capture a Hollow so he could carry out Kami-sama's wish. He knew which Hollow he needed and he knew where it resided, he only needed strength. He only needed guidance. Within a few hours his prayers came to be. He was healed and Kami-sama gave him the power he needed to take the hollow alive.

*_(*)_*

Day was on the horizon as the sun began to crawl ever so slowly over the sight of the earth; it was the time where one could confuse the traces of reds and oranges for the end of another day. It was in these moments when Ichigo Shiba was idling down the streets of the town, heading for the center plaza to open his uncle's shop for the upcoming market.

The Shiba man was confused as he approached the plaza and was greeted with the sight of most of the townspeople crowding the space. He gently flitted through the crowd, his mid back length, ebony black hair trailing behind him as continued forward in order to find the source for this unusual occurrence.

"Why pardon me young miss." Ichigo called as he breezed past a young woman, a gentle smile gracing his lips as he moved. The young woman not even acknowledging the man as he spoke, her eyes wide with fear and pinned firmly in front of her. Her mouth was covered by her hands as she held them close to her chest, her complexion pale as a sheet. This confused the man more.

Turning to face forward, Ichigo's breath caught in his throat harshly as he locked eyes with the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Its body was long and slender, with curves that hinted at its lethalness. The bone white colour of its skin only marred when the pitch black markings took over. The creature was lying on its side as strips of light bound it tightly. A strip of light holding its two fore paws together which connect to a ring of light at the base of the creature's neck, holding the powerful and deadly sharp looking claws close to the beast's neck. Another two holding the back legs while there were more binding its head. Around the muzzle was one, another just under the head snuggly set under its jaw line. This particular binding was connected to one at the base of the creature's tail, the connecting beam of light taunt as to not allow the beast movement.

The poor creature could not move a single inch.

Worst of all, the beige colored bricks of the plaza underneath the animal were stained with blood. The red life substance was pooling around the hollow and oozing out of gashes that littered its body.

"What on green Earth is happening here?" Ichigo called out incredulously.

His question was heard clearly over the crowd since there was dead silence to begin with. It was in that instance in which Ichigo registered the presence of his friend who was not heard of nor seen for many days. Yamamoto sat on the stone lip of the town's water well, exhausted from his venture and blood dripping from a cut above his eye, but a smug, satisfied smirk barely pulling on his lips.

"What is the meaning of this Yama?" Ichigo asked as he approached cautiously, seeing as the creature was just at the foot of the well.

"This, Shiba, is your inalienable proof." Yamamoto called to the teen.

"You told me that there had not been a hollow you'd met in either of your lives that was fit to be deemed wretched. Well I went away to provide you with such a hollow."

"You have finally gone mad, haven't you? How can you sit there barely a scratch on you while this poor hollow is immobile and bleeding to death and dare label it as wretched?" Ichigo asked the man in disgust, the teen's face twisting in horrified awe of his friend.

"Barely a scratch?" Yamamoto asked as he stood from his perch. He ripped open the front of his shihakushō and showed the Shiba the deep gouges that ran along his chest and abdomen.

"That fiend tried to cut me in half and I was lucky to escape with my eyesight. No, that thing deserved every slash my sword administered to it." Yamamoto practically spat out the words

A loud rumbling suddenly erupted and with shock Ichigo realized it was the creature growing at his feet. Immediately the hilt of a sword came down to smash against the beautiful hollow's muzzle ruthlessly.

"Silence, you filthy hollow." Yamamoto told the creature angrily.

"W-what are those lights Yamamoto?" One of the townspeople asked.

"This is the power the organization will hold. Kami-sama gave me the ability to use these lights that he calls Kido. It is another tool for us to use against the hollows that plague Mortals and Beings alike." Yamamoto responded loud enough for everyone to hear him. Maybe now they would believe that the Gotei were necessary.

"Will they hold?" Another asked, worry clearly evident in their voice.

"They will as long as I am awake and have energy, but we will need a cage to hold the beast as I'm not at my best." Yamamoto again answered the townspeople. Ichigo completely disregarded in the fervor of the people.

"I will have a cage big enough for the creature by the end of the day!" The blacksmith of the town shouted and ran off, presumably to create said contraption.

"Where is the doctor? Yamamoto needs medical attention." Called a woman as she pulled gently on the man's arm, everyone forgetting about the creature and Ichigo's protests in favor of treating Yamamoto like a hero.

Ichigo was baffled at how everyone could just forget that Hollow's were intelligent creature capable of speech and rationale. Looking down, he locked eyes with the creature and swore to himself that he would not allow such injustice to continue on.

As promised the blacksmith returned a little after mid day with a cage big enough to hold the hollow and with the assistance of a few men from town they hauled the creature into the cage. After securing the door with a heavy looking lock, Yamamoto spoke words of nonsense and his spears of light once again appeared, reinforcing the bars of the cage. Once making sure the Hollow could not escape from the cage he released the hold the strips of light held on its body. The Hollow only glared hatefully at Yamamoto as it stood to stretch its sore muscles.

Yamamoto returned the glare and spoke as he turned away from the still wounded Hollow.

"Retch Hollow, serves you right to be there."

Ichigo could see the rage build in the Hollow's eyes and in that moment Ichigo could feel the air around him buzz with energy. The Hollow opened its jaws wide and let out an ear splitting screech that was loud enough that it shattered shop windows and even cracked the bricks which the cage was sitting atop of. The five men that were near the cage fell to the ground desperately clutching onto their ears, which were bleeding. No doubt their ear drums exploded.

Ichigo scoffed at the men from his uncle's shop as they slowly stood trying to recover as the Hollow just watched them. The black haired teen had been smart enough to cover his ears before the creature let out the pitch that was harmful and as such was unharmed. Word spread quickly that the shock waves were caused by the Hollow and all throughout the day people were glaring banefully at the creature and some of the children even took to throwing rocks into its cage. As one little boy flung a rock with his sling shot right at the Hollow's eye, Ichigo stepped in.

The children eyed the Shiba man with a bit of remorse and guilt as the observed his hand was bleeding from catching the jagged projectile.

"Now children, I know your mothers haven't taught you to be cruel to other species, despite what you have heard around town. Run along now."

Ichigo watched as the children did as instructed, even calling out an apology to "Mr. Shiba and Mr. Hollow." Sighing Ichigo dropped the stone to allow it to clatter to the cobble stones and pulled out a cloth to bind his hand for the time being. He walked back to his uncle's shop, grabbing one of the ceramic basins that were for sale and a rag, and headed back to the well and cage the Hollow was in. In no time at all the black haired teen had the basin filled with water from the well and was approaching the Hollow.

"Hello, my name is Ichigo Shiba. I am very regretful that you have been put in this situation by the gorilla of a man. Drink if you'd please." Ichigo said as he dropped to his knees and pushed the bowl through the bars of the cage. The hollow merely looked at him, not glancing at the water once.

"I am quite aware that you understand me. If you won't drink, then please don't attack me for what I'm going to do." Ichigo said as he pulled the basin away and walked around to where he could touch more of the Hollow through the bars.

Immediately the Hollow turned, hissing and baring its large teeth at Ichigo. Said man was already on his knees and the Hollow was hovering over him, even through the protection of the bars. Easing back from his hunched over position, Ichigo stared the creature directly in the eyes and spoke calmly and confidently.

"I know you don't want all these people to witness you trying to clean your wounds. That would make you look weak, which I know you are not. This is not pity and it is not me thinking I am above you. I see you as another intelligent creature and I want to help you because that would be what I would want should our situation have been reversed. Now please allow me to clean the blood off of your beautiful hierro."

The Hollow was mildly surprised at the way Ichigo spoke to him; not afraid and not with pity but as another person. He was also surprised that this Being knew Hollow terminology, most did not know because they never neared Hollows. Cautiously and still very wary, the Hollow turned and lay with his most injured side pressed against the bars, allowing Ichigo access. This was a very crucial moment of trust and Ichigo was very grateful that the Hollow was still willing to be reasonable with Beings and Mortals despite his situation.

"Thank you very much." Ichigo said softly with a genuine smile on his face. The Hollow watched Ichigo gently wipe off the blood from his hierro and carefully dab water into his wounds to clean them out. The Hollow sensed that this Being was different from the others, and his own curiosity spiked with interest at what it was that made this Being act the way he did. He was gentle and had even put himself in the way of harm to defend the Hollow.

"May I ask what your name is?" Ichigo asked as the light of day was fading to night. Most the shops had closed for the day a few hours ago, though the black haired teen didn't notice one bit. Just admiring and tending to the Hollow in front of him made the day seem to pass in the blink of an eye.

The Hollow only continued to watch him as he had done since the moment he laid so Ichigo could reach him, only having moved to flip around and allow the man to reach his other side. With a quiet sigh Ichigo stood and rinsed out the basin, filling it with clean water once again and this time sliding it through the bars and leaving it where it was.

"I can also get you something to eat if you wish. I do not know what Hollow's consume besides other Hollows. Is there something you would like me to get you?" Ichigo asked the Hollow, his last attempt for the day to try and get the Hollow to speak. Yet silence from the creature was the only thing Ichigo received in return. With another sigh Ichigo bide the creature a good night.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Ichigo whirled around at hearing the distinct gravely, raspy and eerie voice of a Hollow. His amber eyes were wide in awe and thanks. He held contact with the iridescent blue eyes that glowed brightly in the dark of the night.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jaegerjaquez-san." Ichigo said with a smile that seemed to brighten up the dark plaza.

"Grimmjow is just fine. You have my thanks." Grimmjow motioned to his body with a tilt of his head and Ichigo understood what he was saying. The teen laughed, almost a giggle, and shook his head just glad that the Hollow spoke to him.

"No need to thank me. Yamamoto is ridiculous and if I could get you out of that cage this instance I would. Unfortunately I'm not even sure what magic he is using to keep you in there, let alone how to get you out." Ichigo responded sadly taking a few steps back to the cage and touched one of the bars that was charged with thrumming energy.

"Tending to my body and the water is plenty, Shiba." Grimmjow's quiet yet strong voice answered back.

"Please call me Ichigo, no need for the distance."

"Ichigo then, you have my thanks once again." Grimmjow spoke again, his eyes boring into Ichigo's as he watched the teen's reaction. The smile once again returned to the young man's face and he wave a hand in the air to signal that the thanks were not needed.

"Why do you defend me?" Grimmjow suddenly asked. Not expecting the question, nor for the Hollow to want to continue conversation it took Ichigo a moment to answer.

"Are you not an intelligent, living creature?" Ichigo asked in return. When he received a grunt in affirmation he continued.

"Well that is all the reason I need. There is no difference between you and I besides the way we look and what we eat. Those are no reasons for you to be persecuted and deemed some horrible monster."

Grimmjow tilted his head at the curious response and seemed to take the young man into consideration.

"You would defend any Hollow then?"

"If any Hollow committed a crime knowing what they were doing, then no but from what I have seen you've committed no crime, and if I were to wager money I would say it was you who were wronged in the first place."

Grimmjow let out a laugh at the Being's mannerisms and words. He was spot on the money. Ichigo watched as the Hollow laughed and couldn't help but join in, his quiet yet joyous laughter was heard in tandem with the Hollow's eerie but comforting laugh. As their mirth calmed Ichigo couldn't help but wonder how the Hollow ended up in this town. How was Yamamoto able to capture him?

"The bastard caught me by surprise."

The Shiba hadn't noticed he spoke aloud and was startled by the sudden answer, wide amber eyes focusing on the bright blue of the Hollow.

"He caught you by surprise?" Ichigo asked incredulously, putting extra emphasis on "you."

"I was in the process of transforming into a Vasto Lorde when he leapt at me from behind. I regret not killing him in the desert when I met him there." Grimmjow growled out angrily.

The black haired teen was confused by the pieces of story, not completely told. He sat back down on the cobbles next to the cage and asked Grimmjow to clarify. Once he had Ichigo had many a questions buzzing about.

"If you are a Vasto Lorde now, how on green Earth was Yama able to lay a finger on you?"

"I had no reason to harm the being when I saw him in the desert. He was exhausted and was of no threat. I had no idea he tailed me because of the pain I was in." Grimmjow answered as he shifted positions to alleviate some discomfort.

"Pain?"

"The power influx of becoming a Vasto Lorde was pretty tolerable, what was painful was my body shifting into a humanoid shape. My bones condensing and realigning, my hierro retracting and skin stretching across my body, my skull and jaw changing completely. The process is not something I wish to experience again, I'm told the transformation does not hurt after the initial time. He attacked me when I was testing out the shifting between this form and my new one." Grimmjow described, and answered Ichigo's next question in the process.

"So he ambushed you. Wouldn't you be able to unlock the door if you were in your other form and just walk right out of town?" Ichigo's following question came pouring out without thought, the young man's curiosity amusing to Grimmjow.

"His magic has prevented me from shifting into my other form. Without having any idea as to what it is nor how to stop it I can do nothing but sit in this cage." Grimmjow answered with frustration and anger tinting his voice.

"No need to worry Grimmjow, I will be here to speak with you." Ichigo smiled sweetly at the Hollow. Grimmjow felt the pull of his lips as he smirked at the other unintentionally.

"Yes, I suppose so."

Ichigo bid Grimmjow farewell, this time quiet seriously since he, again, was to open up the shop early tomorrow morning.

"I will see you tomorrow!" Ichigo called a final time to his new friend as he rounded the corner of a building.

True to his word Ichigo returned the next day, and many days after that, and resumed his perch on the town's water well, the only difference now was his attention was consumed by Grimmjow. The occasional costumer would steal his attention away from the large panther Hollow, but never for long. He also refused to speak to Yamamoto even when the man would seek out the young Shiba.

The man wanted to share with his friend the success of the forming of his organization. The Gotei had at least 30 members now and that was only including members of this town. Soon he would be carting that wretched Hollow away to other towns, showing it's true, ugly nature and convince others to join his cause. Yet Ichigo would have none of it.

Yamamoto could not fathom as to why his friend was so hateful towards this just cause. Kami-sama himself is supportive of the formation of the Gotei and the extermination of the vile Hollow yet there Ichigo was being tricked by one of those devils. Day after day Yamamoto would watch as the Shiba spent the entireties of his days speaking to the Hollow even though the hollow never spoke in return. The most the young man got in return was a nod of a head or the huff of breath, Yamamoto never heard a word uttered from the Hollow besides their first encounter. What was truly incredible was when Ichigo's younger siblings would near their brother and the Hollow out of curiosity, Ichigo telling them that there was nothing to fear and soon the children adored the Hollow.

Sudden anger bubbled through Yamamoto as he thought that his friend preferred the company of that detestable thing instead of him. He prayed that that Hollow would be in withering pain and burned for the pain he's caused others. Suddenly an unholy sound pierced through the air and he realized it was the Hollow. The creature was howling in pain as it rammed its body to the sides of the cage, hissing and spitting in anger and distress.

Yamamoto faintly realized that he could make out glowing red marks on the bone white flesh of the creature. Ichigo could be heard as he yelled out for assistance; shocked at the sudden actions Yamamoto took a step forward as to help Ichigo. Immediately the Hollow dropped to the steel of the cage floor, panting and exhausted. Painful looking welts and deep burn marks could be observed on its skin and Yamamoto could only assume it was his wishing and praying for the Hollow's pain that allowed the burns on its flesh to appear. A sick grin twisted onto his lips as he turned his back and saunters away from the plaza center. It severs the wicked thing right to be in pain.

"Grimm, are you alright? What happened? Please tell me." Ichigo desperately asked his friend as the panther lay still in pain. It took a few minutes to recover but he spoke clearly, and quietly leaving no room for doubt.

"It was you greedy bastard friend. He and his magic caused me this pain."

Ichigo pulled back in shock, not believing that Yamamoto could cause such pain with no cause. Then again Grimmjow was ambushed, and locked in this cage on Yamamoto's behalf. Was it so hard to believe that the man was also the cause of this? In all honesty, Ichigo had to say it wasn't surprising in the least.

Ichigo stood and refilled the water basin that he fills everyday for Grimmjow. He told the Hollow that he would return with burn ointment to treat him. Ichigo quickly made his way to the doctor's clinic and purchased what he needed. He couldn't have been gone but a quarter of an hour but when he returned men surrounded the cage where Grimmjow lay. The panther was hissing in pure rage as he swatted the spears that were jabbing in through the bars. The other townspeople in the plaza only looking on, some in fear, others in agreement and others still in protest though none of them dared move.

Ichigo could hear the cracking and splitting of the wooden spears, attesting to just how strong Grimmjow's swats were. The panther was ramming himself against the bars trying to reach the men that were attacking him, his claws catching clothing and even managed to slash at a man's arm. Ramming the cage again Grimmjow managed to knock the heavy steel cage over onto its side, giving him protection from some angles but exposing him to being attacked from above.

Grimmjow desperately tried to protect himself as he pressed himself to the solid steel top of the rectangular cage. His ears were pinned back in aggression and his wickedly sharp incisors bared and his deadly sharp claws brandished for the attack. Even in his injured state he was a sight to see. The men were yelling and encouraging each other, practically ready to kill the Hollow.

In that moment there was the ominous sound of a katana sliding free from its hilt, the deadly silence of power enveloped the area and all went still. The men and their spears ceased their movement and sound, Grimmjow's threatening sounds quieting, and a hush fell over the townspeople that were gathered and watching.

"Please remove yourselves from the vicinity of that cage." Ichigo's calm and confident voice carried over the crowd. He stepped forward from the front of his uncle's shop, where he ran to retrieve his sword. The lethal steel glinted as the sunlight hit the sharp edge of the blade as its tip hung near the ground as Ichigo walked forward, no hurry in his steps.

"Shiba-san, what are your intentions with that sword?" One of the men gathered asked the well known teen quietly, almost too afraid to raise his voice any louder.

"What are your intentions with those spears, sir?" Ichigo asked politely as he slowed to a stop in front of the cage, turning around so that he faced the men who clustered together in an effort to feel safer.

"Yamamoto ordered us to kill the Hollow. Are intentions are to purge that thing from existence." A different man, one who felt more courage than the others, answered Ichigo's question.

"Did he now? Well gentlemen, please return to your master's side and inform him that this Hollow is now under the protection of Ichigo Shiba and if he wishes to kill the Hollow he will have to send more than spears and a few town's men." Ichigo told the men, an arrogant air coming over the man.

One of the men shoved forward with his spear, if he was aiming for Ichigo or Grimmjow was unclear, but in either instance Ichigo neutralized him quickly. Hitting the spear away with the flat of his blade, Ichigo invaded the man's space and plunged his fist deeply into the man's abdomen, the man fell back, coughing and in pain. Ichigo's blade pressed gently against the edge of the man's jaw, almost mockingly caressing.

"If you'd please to leave with your lives now would be the time. If you wish to press the matter I can oblige you without difficulty, but please know it will end with the forfeiting of your lives and not a scratch more on the Hollow nor I." Ichigo told the man, his amber eyes hard and deadly serious.

The man shook his head in fear and giving his answer to wanting to continue. Ichigo backed away so as his sword was no longer touching the man and the attacker was helped to his feet by his fellows, all of them turning and heading away from Ichigo and Grimmjow.

When they were all out of view, Ichigo sheathed his blade and turned back to face Grimmjow to assess his condition. The Hollow came out barely a scratch on him, thanks to his thick hierro but not without his anger being stirred.

"Would you please help me to move your prison upright again Grimm?" Ichigo asked the Hollow and within a few short minutes they both had the cage rightened with the help of a few braver folk who had been gathered in the plaza.

"They will not come near you again, do you hear me? I will not allow it." Ichigo spoke, technically to Grimmjow, but more to himself.

For weeks after the incident Grimmjow grew increasingly volatile to anyone who as so much as looked in the general direction of the prison that was keeping him locked away. Ichigo was the only one allowed near the cage, he was the only one to have gained the Hollow's trust and the man stayed within eyes view of his friend at all times, no longer going home at night. Between both Grimmjow and himself they managed to bend one of the bars far enough for Ichigo to curl up next to Grimmjow at night for warmth.

The night they had done so was awkward. Ichigo was shivering as he sat outside on the lip of the well seeing as the summer nights were becoming colder as the changing of the season was approaching. Grimmjow had told the teen to leave him and go to the comfort of his home but the teen refused. It had been just days prior that the Gotei attempted another attack, once again stopped by Ichigo single handedly.

Grimmjow recalled sighing heavily as he stood and suddenly rammed one of the bars with his shoulder, the noise in the dead of the night startling Ichigo horribly. The teen inquired as to what the Hollow was doing and only received a grunt in response. Again and again Grimmjow targeted a single bar but had little success. Finally Ichigo stood and grabbed the bar Grimmjow had been working on and pulled with all his strength to the side, Grimmjow ramming the bar again with his shoulder taking care to not catch Ichigo. About a half hour later the bar had moved enough to allow Ichigo to move between the bars.

Grimmjow told him to hurry inside before he caught a cold or froze to death. Slowly making his way inside Ichigo felt daunted as he was before the Hollow without the barrier. Sure he called Grimmjow his friend and he knew the Hollow wouldn't attack him but he looked so much bigger when there was nothing stopping him from taking a bite out of Ichigo. Grimmjow eyed the katana still held in Ichigo's hand, not tensing or attacking but just observing the weapon, seeing what Ichigo's next move would be.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo knelt over and released his grip on his beloved sword, returning the gesture of trust Grimmjow had first shown him many weeks ago. The panther relaxed completely and curled around himself as he laid down for the remainder of the night. He motioned for Ichigo to come closer and when the man was in reaching distance the panther moved quickly. He used a strong forepaw to grab Ichigo around the waist, careful of his razor sharp claws, and pulled him down to curl around the teen's body.

Ichigo was frightened for only a second before he realized his friend was trying to help his predicament even through his brutish nature. Needless to say the Hollow's body temperature was much higher than Ichigo's and the fact that the weather was getting chiller was of no consequence with their new sleeping arrangements.

For a few weeks more the situation seemed to become increasingly worrisome. Yamamoto was gaining more momentum with his organization with the neighboring towns believing his ridiculous claims wholeheartedly. More skilled warriors were sent to the town plaza to deal with Ichigo and his Hollow friend, all dispatched but when they came in fours and fives with skills nearing his own the difficulty of forcing them to leave was increasing.

It was a night after many sleepless ones for Ichigo that Grimmjow spoke to him of an impending problem.

"Ichi, I must leave this prison soon. There isn't any time to waste anymore." They were once again curled around one another when Grimmjow broke the silence.

Ichigo sat up with a concerned look on his pretty face and Grimmjow loathed being the one who put such an expression on his face.

"What do you mean there isn't time to waste? I have been attempting to break the cursed hold Yamamoto has on these bars, I have not been wasting time." Ichigo told the Hollow, hurt evident in his voice. Grimmjow let out a low purr to calm the other, an endearing lick placed on the teen's ebony locks in an effort to comfort him.

"That was not what I meant. As you know Hollows must continuously eat for fear of regression, I have not eaten since the day I was captured and though I have managed to survive without regressing I can feel it looming. If I do not leave this prison and eat within the next few days, I may be stuck in this form forever." Grimmjow explained to the teen while he rubbed his face over the teen's chest.

The blue eyes were closed in pleasure as he continued his rubbing and could feel Ichigo's hand in the dip of his shoulders. The purrs grew in strength and Grimmjow was soon immersed in claiming Ichigo through scent, his rubbing growing frantic. Ichigo laughed as this progressed. Grimmjow's whiskers tickled the teen and the purrs vibrating through him only amplified the feeling. Grimmjow even used his forepaws to keep the teen from wiggling out of his grasp as the teen began to really guffaw.

Grimmjow calmed at hearing the teen's joyous laughter and just held the teen tight against himself. Ichigo sighed peacefully as he calmed from his bout of laughter, his hand cupping Grimmjow's face and cradled the cat's huge head against his chest.

"I promise I'll break these bars and when I do, we'll leave together." Ichigo told the Hollow.

Grimmjow rose his head to look directly into Ichigo's eyes and gave the man a lick to his cheek, the best he could do in this form, and conveyed through his eyes alone that he believed the man.

"I'll take you Ichigo, just as soon as we are far from this prison." Grimmjow promised the teen in return. Ichigo's cheeks tinted a shade of red not knowing if Grimmjow meant the statement the way it sounded.

The next few nights Ichigo tried everything he could think of to break the magical hold Yamamoto had over the bars of the cage. The teen exhausted himself trying to help his friend out of his prison. With minimal sleep and hardly having eaten Ichigo was physically weakening but with no other choice to continue, the teen carried on. Another attempt on Grimmjow's life late one afternoon had Ichigo suffering some injuries. Curling up next to Grimmjow that night Ichigo allowed himself to express the weakness he was feeling. It was but a lone tear that made its way down the Shiba man's face.

"I do not understand the hatred felt by the others Grimm. Why can they not see that everyone is just alike? I can only pray for your safety and that I can break these bonds before it is too late." Ichigo told the man with a broken voice.

Suddenly the cage began to creak in protest and in a flourish of sparks the yellow lights that had been holding Grimmjow captive vanished. Both Being and Hollow sat in astonishment as the lights faded and the darkness of dawn, just before day break, crept over the pair once again. Ichigo stood abruptly and squeezed through the bars to stand on the outside of the cage. Amber eyes locked onto bright blue and without much prompting Grimmjow rammed his body into the already bent bar. The steel crumbled under Grimmjow's power and body weight easily, the two bars on either side of it following in its wake without hesitation.

Grimmjow tumbled out of the steel frame as the bars collapsed and the Hollow stood immediately, stretching out his enormous body and shaking out the tightness in his muscles. Ichigo's laughing reached the Hollow's ears and he turned to watch the teen standing and watching. The teen was glad that his friend was free and all he needed was to collect some of his things from his house and they'd both be on their way before the town awoke.

Ichigo moved swiftly collecting his minimal amount of belongings and grabbing food to eat before he heard Grimmjow's rumbling growl from inside his house. His pack ready and his katana in hand Ichigo quickly ran outside to see what was happening. Grimmjow stood in a defensive stance with his back to the road that lead out of the town, men with swords blocking his path to town and from Ichigo's house.

"Yamamoto-sama was correct when he said the vile beast was out of its prison." One of the men spoke to another. Their stances led Ichigo to believe they were all skilled with swords and they would have to fight their way out of the situation. Quietly Ichigo made his way around the men and came to stand next to Grimmjow. Without warning the teen lunged at the men with his sword drawn and engaged them in battle. Disarming a few and managing to scare a few off with threat of death, Ichigo barely noticed his once friend moving behind Grimmjow as the panther fought off another group of men who appeared in the mist of the battle.

Ichigo watched as Yamamoto's blade was blanketed in a fiery energy, flames coming off of the sword and its master. The sun already risen so the flames weren't overly noticeable and Grimmjow was left unawares to the man's deadly presence. Yamamoto aimed right for the Hollow's chest, sure to burn up his lungs as his blade of flames plunges through the hierro as though it were nothing. That was to be the case as Yamamoto felt his blade sink into flesh and the squelch of the sword embedding through bone and muscles.

The road fell silent as a crushing weight filled the air. The people of town who came out of their homes at the sounds of battle were left in shock. A mysterious energy swirled around Ichigo as he stood between Yamamoto and Grimmjow, his katana hanging low still in his grip. Yamamoto's blade piecing the man's heart all the way to the hilt, his clothes burned from the flames but the strange vortex around him consuming the flames, smothering them and Ichigo's skin was left unmarred. Cold amber eyes watched his once friend with distain as the leader of the Gotei watched with shocked eyes.

Ichigo turned around to look at his beloved Hollow, his sword falling from his hand. Taking a step forward Grimmjow met him with no hesitation and pressed his head close to Ichigo, giving the man a chance to stabilize himself.

"My fellows, please realize that we in this world must live as one with no hatred in our hearts because this is the end result." Ichigo spoke clearly and strongly, blood seeping out of the corners of his mouth. The Shiba's breathing becoming heavy and Ichigo kept the urge to cough under control.

"Yamamoto, quit with your foolish actions for they have killed your only friend and I leave it to you to explain what has happened to me to my siblings and uncle. So help me if you give them foolish lies, I will haunt you in the next life. I bear that toll with the full weight of the Shiba name." Ichigo did cough violently this time, unable to keep the urge down as blood filled his lungs.

Turning again to look at Grimmjow, the Hollow had his beautiful blue eyes set hard and his jaw tense. He knew this was the end of his time with the Being he came to care so much about. No matter how much he wants to save Ichigo there was no way of treating a sword plunged right through his heart, let alone one that also pierced his lungs.

"Grimmjow you need to leave. Escape and become strong. Find me in my next life, yeah? Then you can fulfill your promise from the other night." Ichigo told the panther, lowering his face and kissing Grimmjow on the bridge of his nose. A sensation of warmth spread from the area of the kiss and seeped into his very bones and the Hollow shuddered as he felt something innately different from just a second ago. Ignoring the feeling for now, Grimmjow nodded his head to tell the man that he would do so.

"I'll find you Ichigo and then I'll ta-" Grimmjow was cut off by Ichigo falling to the ground.

Grimmjow slowly turned to look down at the black haired Shiba, a smile set on his face as his clothes were bled through and a pool of blood began to spread around him. He could feel that Ichigo was no longer among the living and let out a mourning roar, turning Grimmjow bound off towards his own district determined to follow Ichigo's last wish.

"You could have at least allowed me to finish my sentence, Ichi." Grimmjow said as he stopped at the top of a hill overlooking the town, sadness filling the Hollow to the brim. He will find his Being again, and when he does he'll make sure to follow through with his promise.

...Centuries later…

"Damn that Kurosaki! Fucker can't even finish off an opponent." Grimmjow grouched as he slowly made his way under the cover of one of the demolished stone pillars Ichigo and he destroyed during their battle.

The brat already took off to Karakura town and left Hueco Mundo in the wake of his destruction. He would have been completely alright dying by the hands of his beloved's reincarnation, but sadly the man was the same in both lives; unwilling to take another's life.

"Have you forgotten your promise to him then?" A woman's voice broke the calm that had settled over the desert plains.

"No. Now mind your own damn business Pantera." Grimmjow growled at his zanpakuto.

He released the seal placed on his powers and took to his natural form. Grimmjow then switched to his adjucha form and moved away from Las Noches and farther into the desert of Hueco Mundo. He was well aware that Ichigo wouldn't die at the hands of that weak fuck Aizen, so he decided to take to the desert once again and recuperate. Ichigo promised him another chance to fight, and though that was not the kind of fight Ichigo had intended, he would give their next battle his all. So once again, Grimmjow was to bide his time to go find Ichigo again. He'd already waited a few centuries, so a year or two were nothing to the old spirit.

Finally emerging from that wasteland that was Hueco Mundo again after almost three years was refreshing in and of itself, especially after having to kill all those arrogant Quincy bastards. What was that moron's name that was "god of all and could see the future?" Yhwach? Something like that. His infantile attempts to imprison Grimmjow were amusing to say the least.

It wasn't until they had captured Tier Harribel that they really angered Grimmjow into action. Sure he and the she Hollow didn't get along well but being one of the few to survive through Aizen's reign and one of the few Arrancar remaining, she deserved to live. Especially since she and Starrk Coyote were expecting cubs.

In any case Grimmjow was back in the Human world, the moon high in sky and the bluenette was already on the search for his intended target. His pesquisa spreading out to find the reiatsu of the man he was looking for, finding it with great difficulty, Grimmjow languidly made his way down the streets of Karakura, his reiatsu and spiritual pressure hidden with the utmost care. He was a ghost that no one would be able to find unless he so wished it.

Strolling right up to the front porch, Grimmjow took a seat in front of the sliding doors and sent the man he was looking for the slightest bit of his reiatsu to signal his attention was needed. Not a full minute later Grimmjow was flanked on three sides, the large panther not even flinching at the three powerful captain class shinigami that appeared. A woman dressed in all black with powerful legs the color of sweet dark chocolate perched on the railing of the porch just off to his left, her purple locks flowing around her, just settling from her lightning quick shunpo. She was crouched and balancing on the small beam with all the grace of a feline, ready to pounce in the blink of an eye, and he recognized her as such in an instance. The brawny man just behind his back and offset to the right had energy crackling around him and Grimmjow needed no more than a few seconds to realize that this man's offensive attacks consisted mostly of Kido, his years of life allowed him this insight. Though he too recognized that the man's mastery of the wicked prayer were of expert level and he did not doubt that he would have trouble with the man if he was not careful.

Lastly, the man he came in search of, Kisuke Urahara stood in front of him. The sliding door of his Shoten wide open and his green kimono was fluttering about him, also just settling with the swiftness of his shunpo to answer the door. His eyes were hard as he eyed the Hollow from below the brim of his hat, all the usual goofiness he'd heard the man held about him was gone.

"Thanks for opening the door so fast." Grimmjow spoke, realizing that he'd startled the man and his companions. Grimmjow made sure to address them politely for now, his brash attitude hidden away for now, as he needed to get these people to trust him.

Kisuke eyed the panther that loomed above him, even seated, and was trying to analyze the situation as quickly as possible.

"Let's not waste time ne?" Grimmjow spoke again.

"You are the sixth Espada. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Kisuke stated as fact, not asking as a question. Grimmjow tilted his head in confirmation and allowed the man to think of his next words.

"Why are you here?" The blond man asked.

"And how did you get so close without us sensing you?" The woman asked right on the heels of the previous question her voice betraying her suspicious nature.

"I'm here for yer help, and there ain't no way a Being could sense me if I didn't want them ta." Grimmjow answered both questions.

Kisuke's eyes widened at the term the arrancar used, wondering if he meant it in the way Kisuke thought he had. The blond had been researching into the age when such terms were used and with the Espada using such words, his curiosity was peaked.

"Being? As in any living being?" Kisuke asked, feigning ignorance.

Grimmjow sucked his teeth and cursed his age. He was still not used to calling the shinigami as such since the term was so new in Hueco Mundo. He had no interactions with any Mortal or Being since the Soul King split the three worlds, well, until Aizen came along. He was still used to calling them as in the old days when not in that farce of a persona he had while "under" Aizen's reign.

"As in you shinigami, I don't give a shit about Mortals- damn it! Humans." Grimmjow answered having to correct himself.

Kisuke waved his hand to signal the other two to retreat, his curiosity of this Hollow increasing in leaps and bounds.

"Now Grimm-chan I can only assume what you've come to ask help for is something only I can help you with, is that so?" Kisuke asked the Hollow, a fan appearing out of thin air and Grimmjow pinned this as being the man's more childish side. Grimmjow sneered at the name but nodded his feline head once again and decided to change forms as to be less intimidating to the shinigami. Putting the seal once again on his powers Grimmjow stood before the trio in his arrancar form, only the shredded remains of his old hakama covering his form, Pantera held firmly in his grasp.

"Yeah that's right." Grimmjow told the man, cocking his hip in a bit of boredom of this back and forth.

"Listen," Grimmjow cut Urahara off as the man opened his mouth to speak again.

"I'm looking for the reincarnation of Ichigo Shiba and right now he is Ichigo Kurosaki. Since the brat thinks I'm his enemy I need yer help in convincing him I ain't and have him remember his memories from his past life."

"Shiba? Where in Kami's name did you hear that name?" The woman asked the Hollow, surprise evident in her voice.

Grimmjow sighed as it seemed he would have to explain the entire story to the trio before he got any of their help.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and I'm over a millennium old, no fucking comments about it." Grimmjow growled as he saw the blond opening his mouth and the glimmer in his eyes.

"In my third century of being a Hollow I got caught by a man named Yamamoto who is now the captain commander of the Gotei 13. While the fucker had me locked up, I met Ichigo Shiba. We were gonna be together after he helped me escape. The night we were escaping Yamamoto killed Ichigo, pushing his blade to the hilt into his heart." Grimmjow growled out, the rage on his face evident, the pain still clear.

" I made a promise ta Ichigo that I would find him in his next life and we would be together when he remembered. He has only rebirthed once since his initial death." Grimmjow said, taking a pause. The arrancar looked extremely tired.

"He went insane trying to cope with the fact that the supernatural was real and trying to force the memories of a time in an effort to save his sanity. I'm here fer your help trying to get my mate ta remember me and not die or go bat shit crazy this time." Grimmjow explained as shortly as he could.

The trio were baffled by the short story and quite frankly Yoruichi and Tessai didn't believe the man's story. Kisuke was the only one to hold the weight of the story in mind, his eyes wide with curiosity and a slight bit of awe. If the man was telling the truth it would be a wealth of knowledge and insight to not only the past but to the inner workings of the lives of Hollows.

"Well Grimm-chan, I don't think the problem of Ichigo's past memories will be too much of a problem, but as you know everything comes at a price, yes?" Kisuke told the arrancar.

The bluenette eyed the man warily as he took into consideration what the man could want. Despite the risks Grimmjow nodded his head to indicate that he knew that was the case and Kisuke couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips.

"Very well then Grimm-chan, please come inside. We'll start with the first bit of your payment and get Ichigo-kun down to the Shoten." Kisuke told the man as he moved aside and gestured him in with the wave of his arm. The blond gave the woman a quick look and with the flick of an eye she was gone, presumably to get Ichigo.

Cautiously Grimmjow moved further into the Shoten, sitting in the proffered seat on a low rising table. He was offered tea but immediately rejected the beverage, in his time with Aizen, tea was one of the few things the man managed to ruin for the panther. Kisuke sat across from him and decided to formally introduce them.

"Well Grimm-chan, as you know I am Kisuke Urahara, this here is Tessai Tsukabishi one of my close friends and the lovely lady you saw earlier is Yoruichi Shihōin." Kisuke said, picking up his cup of tea.

"I can introduce myself Kisuke." Said lady said as she reappeared in the room, taking a seat next to Grimmjow and eyed the man curiously.

"I met Isshin at his house and told him it was time to explain things to Ichigo. They should be here in a bit." Yoruichi told the three men as she leaned in close to Grimmjow. Her feline side showing through when she lifted her nose as she took in the other's scent.

"Are you really as old as you say you are? Wouldn't you be old and wrinkled, like Yamamoto or that Espada Baraggan?" Yoruichi asked, her curiosity just as potent as Kisuke's.

Grimmjow chuckled at her behavior. She wanted to rub against him from her natural instinct but her suspicion kept her at a distance. He reached out a hand and placed it on her head, a comforting gesture that was received well and he was glad. The woman looked like a spit fire.

"Shinigami age a shit ton slower than humans do, but eventually their age shows and they die, Hollow are different. They were human but instead of becoming spirits and then maybe shinigami, they came out different. The age when a Hollow died as a human is what they will look like for the rest of eternity, until something kills them." Grimmjow explained; Yoruichi practically lying in his lap as Grimmjow played with her hair.

Kisuke looked at the pair with a bit of jealousy seeing as Yoruichi never cuddled with him like that. He just chalked it up to the woman being finicky and proceeded to question the arrancar until he felt two familiar reiatsu show up at the front of his shop. Grimmjow stiffened and immediately changed into the large panther form he first appeared in, he informed Kisuke to not say a word of who he was until the time that Grimmjow spoke up for himself. Slightly surprised Kisuke agreed as the large adjucha curled around the blonde's form like an overgrown housecat and laid his head down. The display was both a show of trust and a threat; Yoruichi too shifted to her feline form and curled in between Grimmjow's front paws.

The father and son duo walked into the shop and found Kisuke at the table drinking tea with a huge panther Hollow sleeping beside him and Yoruichi sleeping with it. Ichigo found this odd and was so stunned by the beauty of the Hollow, he froze in the doorway staring at the creature curiously. He felt as though he'd seen the Hollow before but he knew logically that he would have either slain it or certainly he would not have forgotten it had he seen it before. With eyes on him Grimmjow lifted his head and peered open his azure blue eyes. Amber eyes held azure ones and Ichigo's sense of curiosity grew into one of discomfort and unease, there was something about that Hollow that was too familiar and it disturbed him.

"Mah, Ichigo-kun come in and take a seat. There are things your father and I have to inform you of." Kisuke said his tone slightly more serious than normal. Ichigo did as Kisuke said and took a seat across from the blond still watching the Hollow, Isshin sitting to his left and away from the panther's jaws where he could potentially become a target.

"Alright hat and clogs, goat-face, what's all this about? Could it really not wait until tomorrow? I really don't like getting taken out of bed at 11 at night." Ichigo mumbled the last part unhappily and Grimmjow found the teen amusing.

"No it couldn't. There was a factor that has come up that has forced the situation." Yoruichi answered from her very comfortable spot, the purr in her voice was unmistakable.

"Factor?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Mah, you're getting ahead of me dear Ichigo~" Kisuke sang, his fan coming into existence as he waved it in the air to then cover his face with it.

"Hurry the hell up then." Ichigo snarled in response.

"Ichigo, this story gets a bit messy. It goes back to when I was a captain in the Gotei. My name was not Kurosaki." Isshin started off with a sigh.

Ichigo didn't comment as he saw the look on his father's face, just waited for the man to continue.

"I am actually the eldest son to the Shiba clan. Kukaku and Ganju are your aunt and uncle."

Ichigo's face contorted into something akin to horror as he thought of Ganju as being his uncle, though if he thought about it, the family resemblance between the two Shibas and his father was uncanny.

"Then where the hell did we get the name Kurosaki from?" The teen asked, confused.

"When I left the Gotei and came to the human world to be with your mother, her name was Kurosaki. I took her name and sealed off my powers for various reasons." Isshin finished the very lengthy story with the short version. If he were to tell the story in its entirety, there would be no sleep getting done that night.

Ichigo took the information with hardly the bat of an eye. It was a bit strange to think that some of his family was only made of spirits and that he actually met them, though stranger things had happened.

"Please tell me this wasn't the only thing, it's great to know that we have more family but that really could have waited." The orangette told the group of adults, his hand ruffling his hair and a yawn break through his lips.

"Actually there is more my dear little berry." Kisuke said teasingly. There was no need to lose his fun while they conversed.

"I have new information that tells me that you are more special than we initially thought."

Isshin and Ichigo both looked confused and waited until the eccentric man decided to explain what he meant.

"My friend here has informed me that you are a reincarnation of one of your ancestors." Kisuke motioned to Grimmjow with a tilt of his head.

"A reincarnation? How does that even happen? And who exactly is that?" Ichigo finally asked the question he had been itching to ask since he walked in.

"I can only assume that this is a very rare case. The reincarnation of a soul is not uncommon. Once the soul passes on to Soul Society it lives there until it eventually dies there as well and the soul moves into the cycle of rebirth and eventually the soul is born again in the human world. It is truly strange that your soul that was originally a Shiba should be reborn into the same family a millennium later." Kisuke said in a curious voice as his fan fluttered in front of his face. Ichigo nodded his head at the explanation of reincarnation and it wasn't too hard to believe since he knew souls that died in Soul Society were born again, though it was news to know that the soul was exactly the same.

"You still never introduced your friend. Plus, how do they know I'm who they say I am?" Ichigo told the blond and eyed the Hollow suspiciously.

With a sigh Grimmjow lifted his head and looked at the wary Amber eyes that watched him. The panther Hollow nudged Yoruichi and she huffed as she moved into Kisuke's lap instead of being curled up next to the Hollow. A bit nervous, which was highly unusual for the bluenette, he once again transformed into his arrancar form. His chest exposed and sword firmly clutched in his hand, Grimmjow sat just to the left of Kisuke, completing the circle around the table.

Ichigo sprung to his feet immediately and grabbed the hilt to Zangetsu, since both he and Isshin were in their soul form, and moved into a defensive position.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Ichigo spat as he glared at the arrancar.

"Can you chill the fuck out and sit the hell down Kurosaki? If I wanted to kill your bitch ass I would have down so a million times over by now." Grimmjow snarled at the teen, his attitude rearing its ugly head. The teen just brought out the fire in him.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow, interested in the shift in Grimmjow's attitude but chalking it up to centuries of pent up frustration and needing an outlet. Ichigo hadn't moved an inch, his sights locked onto Grimmjow, the bluenette not backing down even though he was seated.

"Mah, mah Kurosaki-kun~ I did say that Grimm-chan was a friend of mine. I trust him completely, otherwise he would not be curled around me like the large house cat he is~" Kisuke sang from behind his fan, loving to rile up the teen and the vicious snarl he received from the bluenette because of the comment was just as amusing as Ichigo was.

The teen eyed the man with harsh scrutiny trying to detect the truth in the statement. It was apparent that he didn't sense the humongous lie Kisuke just told him as the orangette slowly removed his hand from the hilt of his sword and cautiously sitting down once again. Grimmjow sighed again, his face scrunching up almost as if snarling out in pain, as he tried gathering his thoughts to recount the tale to Ichigo.

"Alright brat, first of all you need to know that I ain't who you thought I was. My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and yes being the sixth Espada was a title I had but it was only for a short time." Grimmjow started off, needing to clear the air about the shit that went down with Aizen. Ichigo practically growled out in anger at the "brat" comment but kept his mouth shut at the blank and unamused face Grimmjow gave him.

"To tell you the truth I have been alive longer than most of the shinigami, souls and Hollow in this world." At the incredulous look Ichigo gave him he snorted. The teen didn't even hide the fact that he eyed Grimmjow's toned and muscled chest, the skin taunt and tanned to perfection.

"Don't give me that look. Hollow don't die because of age. Hollow don't age. We only die when we are killed by, usually, other Hollow or a Shinigami." The orangette glanced at his father and Kisuke to verify the statement seeing that both nodded, indicating that it was true; Isshin knowing from his first hand experience with Shiro.

"Alright, so you're a really old piece of shit, what of it?" Grimmjow growled audibly at the crass comment, but mentally thought at he walked right into that one.

"I knew you in your other life. I met ya when ya were Ichigo Shiba. Your hair was black, but you had the same infuriating eyes and the same "I don't give a shit" attitude. You still did whatever the hell you wanted and you didn't care what any son of a bitch said or thought." Grimmjow said, his voice betraying the soft edge and fondness the words actually held. Ichigo felt inclined to believe the arrancar for a strange reason that he couldn't really pin down.

"Alright then, why are you telling me this? What does it matter? I don't remember any of that, so it shouldn't matter." Ichigo said, crossing his arms over his chest in an effort to distance himself from the situation. The orangette had a feeling that it wouldn't end well for him. When did anything ever end well for him?

"I was a Hollow when we met, a brand new Vasto Lorde. It was really fuckin' different back then, even the structure of the three worlds ain't the same. It was about a millennium ago that everything started to change, that was also when Genryūsai Yamamoto was trying to start the Gotei. Long story short, he captured me with Kido and locked me in a cage that I couldn't break free from in my moment of weakness." Grimmjow told his story.

Four sets of eyes watched him with interest and curiosity. The intensity in their gaze belaying their awe and thirst for new knowledge of world they never knew existed.

"After starving me and physically abusing me, you got fed up of his shit. You proclaimed to the whole damn town that I was under your protection and proceeded to beat or scare the shit out of anyone who wanted to fuck with me. You spent every waking moment with me from then on, for weeks on end." Grimmjow's voice formed the words but his eyes were far away in another time.

"I don't know where that shit got so fucked up. It was probably cuz of the circumstances and that Mortals, Beings and Hollows were more trusting of each other. In the end I realized that there was no one in my life except you. I was yours from then on and I wasn't going to give you up." Azure eyes now came into sharp focus and locked onto Ichigo's amber orbs with unrelenting determination.

"Yamamoto decided he wanted to murder me the morning we managed to break the Kido on the damn cage and escape back into my district, Hueco Mundo. The idiots that followed him attacked us when we were leaving town and while I was fighting trying not to fucking kill them all, Yamamoto tried to stab me right through the heart, his zanpakuto in the early stage of development. Your stupid ass jumped right in front of the blade, it went right through your heart and lung." Grimmjow recounted; his jaw clenching and his eyes hard, just like they were that day.

Ichigo's heart clenched and fluttered at the sight of Grimmjow. The words caused a strange sense of déjà vu but he refused to let that get to him.

"You told the people of town to live without hate, you told Yamamoto to quit his shit and stop trying to exterminate Hollows and you told me to find you in your next life, to make sure you remembered and to keep the promise I made you. You dropped dead right at my feet before I could even finish my vow to keep that promise." Grimmjow finished his retelling of a tale that he hadn't said out loud until that day.

"What was the promise?" Ichigo spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to upset the man more than he already was.

"I promised I would take you to be mine after we had escaped." Grimmjow answered shortly. He reminded himself of that promise everyday he woke.

"I can't believe that." Ichigo said shaking his head in denial.

Grimmjow's head snapped up to look at the teen at the softly spoken words. The tone was in disbelief and the teen was closing himself off to the thought.

"What?" Was the only thing Grimmjow could voice.

"I can't believe you! Why would Yamamoto do any of that? Why would I do any of that? You can't even be sure it was me!" Ichigo was panicking now, not wanting to consider that being the truth for one second.

"Why the fuck would I make any of that shit up? It is you and I fucking know it. Trust me I wouldn't get this shit wrong after all this time you asshole!"Grimmjow growled, his voice escalating in voice.

Ichigo bristled at the yelling and shot to his feet in an instance, Grimmjow immediately taking up the challenge and stood to meet the teen's fierce glare with one of his own, equally as potent.

"Calm down you two. Grimm-chan, please sit. You must realize that this is a lot for our young berry to take in." Kisuke told the man, trying to keep the two from jumping at each other's throats.

With a very animal like snarl Grimmjow backed down and sat back in his seat, his eyes never leaving Ichigo. The bluenette watched as Isshin grabbed the teen's arm in a strong grip; a silent conversation happened when Ichigo looked at his father and after a few moments the teen snatched his arm away and sat back down. Silence hung heavily in the room, the tension thick before Isshin broke it.

"As the eldest Shiba child, there was this family heirloom that I was supposed to read when I came of age. It was then that I left to become a shinigami before ever reading the thing. When your uncle Kaien was killed I went back to Soul Society in secret to meet with my siblings and to attend his funeral. Kukaku had inherited the book by then and she gave it to me to take after reading it." Isshin said as he reached into the folds of his haori and pulled out a small book, placing it on the table in front of his son.

"Kukaku vowed that the Shibas would never again be involved with Seireitei. After I read the book I realized the mistake I had made. The beginning of the book is accounts for a shop, numbers and inventory, things like that but after a certain page it becomes a journal." Isshin explained as he leaned over and slowly and gently flipped through the book, the pages illustrating exactly what he was saying. Grimmjow frowned in frustration as the conversation drifted away from what he came here for. What the fuck did this stupid book have to do with the situation? Isshin stopped at a page and pointed his fingers to the faded words.

"'It was a dark day in the Shiba house. I know not how to give an explanation to Marginette and Akihiko. They both adored their elder brother dearly, and this news is surely to devastate them.'" Isshin began to quote, by memory, the words on the page.

"What is this dad?" Ichigo asked, appearing shaken.

"Eiji Shiba was the second son of the Shiba family to be born and the brother of Hisao Shiba, who was the father of Ichigo Shiba. Eiji was Ichigo Shiba's uncle and this is his journal." Isshin explained what the journal was and its importance was suddenly clear. A small smirk pulled on Grimmjow's lips and he shook his head, a snort left him.

"You always spoke about how lazy the bastard was, leaving you to watch that piece of shit shop all day by yourself. Marginette and Akihiko would come around occasionally when you were guarding me; they were beautiful just like you. I always wondered what happened to your family." Grimmjow spoke softly, it was as if he hadn't meant to speak aloud.

"Marignette married into another wealthy house, had three children and died rather happily after her children grew older. Akihiko had two children who became the heirs of the Shiba name and continued the family." Isshin told the arrancar, who only nodded his head at the information.

"Eiji Shiba was there the morning that his nephew was killed. He wrote down what he saw that day. 'I watched as the Hollow which my nephew placed under his protection fended off attacks from all sides. With just one swipe of its deadly claws it could surely kill all the men that dared trifle with it, though I suppose the influence Ichigo has had on the creature prevented it from killing the men. Instead it danced around them in an effort to spare their lives and leave the town unharmed itself, Ichigo himself fending off attacks from a few men. It was in these moments of chaos that I observed Yamamoto unsheathe his blade, a strange energy flowing around the man and flames bursting forth, immersing the blade in their fiery touch. Wasting no time the man lunged to drive his blade through the Hollow he held captive, trying to dispatch the beast from the world. It was Ichigo who moved with immeasurable speed.'" Isshin continued to quote from the book.

"Shunpo," Ichigo whispered as he listened to his father speak and the older Kurosaki nodded his head.

"'Through Ichigo the blade plunged and all the breath in my body left me in that instant, my eyes widened as I watched everything go still. I stumbled forward from the very back of the crowd, where I had been watching from a safe distance. I stopped my movement as I heard Ichigo speak addressing the town folk 'My fellows, please realize that we in this world must live as one with no hatred in our hearts because this is the end result,' he gestured to himself and the carnage around him. He spoke again, addressing the man whom he once called friend, 'Yamamoto, quit with your foolish actions for they have killed your only friend and I leave it to you to explain what has happened to me to my siblings and uncle. So help me if you give them foolish lies, I will haunt you in the next life. I bear that toll with the full weight of the Shiba name.' That boy was a strong one, he had always been.'" Ichigo listened intently to his father as he also read the same words on the page before him.

"'My poor nephew coughed something horrid, blood flowing from the corner of his lips. He turned to the Hollow in that moment and held the large head of the creature tenderly; he spoke softly to the Hollow, as I was barely able to disconcert what was said. 'Grimm you need to leave. Escape and become strong. Find me in my next life, yeah? Then you can fulfill your promise from the other night.' He then proceeded to kiss the beast, leaving a trail of blood on the bone white skin. Ichigo dropped, dead, to the floor as the Hollow was speaking, the heart break clear to see on his face. The creature left in a hurry afterwards, the roars of pain could be heard well into the morning. I left the crowd before I was seen, allowing Yamamoto to honor my nephew's last wish. That vile man betrayed Ichigo to the end. Lies spewed from his lips as poison would, blaming his death on the Hollow as he carried the body and handed over Ichigo's corpse. Never will the Shiba forget the disgrace.'" The journal entry ended and the room was once again coated in silence.

Grimmjow suddenly stood, a pained look on his face, but he turned to face Ichigo determinedly.

"I ain't gonna force you into being with me. I ain't a dick like that, and I've waited long enough to be with you again I can wait some more. I ain't gonna leave you alone though. I'll be around constantly until you remember on your own, or I help you remember, either way you're stuck with me Ichigo." Grimmjow told the stunned orangette. In the next moment the bluenette was gone from the room and even his reiatsu was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat in silence as three sets of eyes moved to watch him. Taking a deep breath he closed his amber eyes, trying to process everything he'd just heard. He couldn't deny that what Grimmjow had said was true now, that journal made sure of that. It recounted things just the way Grimmjow said they happened and it made him angry to think that any of it was true. He still didn't understand how he was the reincarnation of his ancestor but it was just another thing he'd have to ask about later.

Taking another deep breath he opened his eyes and looked at his father and both mentors. He stood from his seat and gave them all a nod before also leaving the Shoten, cloaking his reiatsu for good measure. He'd learned things in the two and a half years since Aizen's defeat, this was one of his friend's and family's least loved abilities he'd gained. Taking off to find a place to think on his own, Ichigo chose a huge tree on the edge of the tree line close to the city limits. Leaping up into one of the branches he didn't notice the azure eyes that followed him from afar as he settled into one of the larger branches. He laid on his back and stared up into the night sky to watch the stars. Eventually he decided to slip into his inner world and discuss the situation with the other parts of his soul.

Appearing in his sideways inner world, Ichigo sat on the glass window pane underneath him to orient himself. Standing up he turned in the direction the other two parts of his soul liked to dwell in, finding them with relative ease. Meeting up with Zangetsu was the same every time; they acknowledged the other with a tilt of the head and the occasional smile. Greeting Shiro was another fiasco entirely. Some days the lunatic Hollow would sneak attack him, while some days he lazed around until the orangette roused him into a wakeful state.

Today it seemed that Shiro was rather flustered, pacing back and forth while gripping his bleach white hair while Zangetsu also appeared a bit vexed. Curiously Ichigo walked up to the two sources of his power and plopped down onto one of the million mountains of pillow Shiro had to lounge in and watched Shiro pace. After a few minutes of silence Ichigo finally piped up.

"What's wrong with Shiro?"

The Hollow turned to look at his King and sighed heavily, moving over to plop down right in Ichigo's lap. The orangette raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior but didn't comment; Shiro was never usually this touchy feely. Zangetsu moved off his usual perch and moved over to the edge of the building, gazing out over the city.

"We had a visitor not too long ago Ichigo." Zangetsu spoke up, not quite answering Ichigo's question, but finally addressing him and the situation.

"A visitor, in here? How?" The orangette asked in confusion, looking down at Shiro as the other snarled out quietly.

"Her name was Pantera and she had some interesting things to say." Zangetsu continued.

"Isn't that Grimmjow's zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked, almost to himself. He would never forget the Espada's release form, and he distinctly remembered the name of the man's zanpakuto.

"Indeed she is. She was here speaking with us as you were speaking with your elders and Grimmjow." The older looking spirit answered with a sigh, turning to face Ichigo and his inverted copy sitting in his lap.

"She is very charming." Zan commented as he moved closer to the pair. Shiro scoffed at the statement and gave the older a very plain expression.

"If ya call tha' charmin', I must be a fuckin wonderland fer ya." Shiro spoke for the first time since Ichigo arrived, the statement causing the orangette to snort in amusement.

"Well, what did this charming lady have to say?" Ichigo inquired, wanting to know what had Shiro and Zan so worked up.

"She basically told us tha same thing Grimm-kitty told ya out there 'cept she showed us. Did ya realize it's fuckin freaky as shit when ya get someone showin' up in yer home and forcin' images tha ain't yours in yer head? Well it fuckin' is and it hurts like a mutherfucker too!" Shiro said with quite a bit of vemon in his tone.

Ichigo had to hold in his laughter at his Hollow. He hadn't realized seeing Shiro practically pouting in his lap would be quite as hilarious as it was but gosh did he want to lose his shit in a giggling fit. He managed to stifle the urge though and chose to run a hand through the white hair in an effort to comfort the Hollow. He'd say it was quite the success when the usually volatile lunatic leaned into the touch and sighed again, this time in satisfaction.

"No, I didn't realize that something like that would be painful, but since you said she showed you the memories I can only guess that everything is true huh?" Ichigo asked in a soft tone as he continued to run his hand through Shiro's hair and watched Zangetsu sit in a chair that popped into existence at a thought from the other spirit.

"Yes indeed it is. I know you were looking for some kind of lie within the stories Ichigo, but she showed us her master's memories." Zangetsu confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ya look jest like yer ancestor Ichi." Shiro commented quietly from underneath Ichigo's hand, a defeated quality to his watery, eerie voice.

Ichigo stopped his hand and pulled back, leaning against the pillow to put some distance between the Hollow and himself, trying to get a good look at Shiro. He had never seen his bleached counterpart act like this and he was starting to get worried.

"Shiro, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo asked, his face scrunching with concern.

Shiro cringed a bit at the question, Zangetsu turning to look away from Ichigo as well, not wanting to retell what happened to cause them both to act in such a manner. Finally Shiro turned to look Ichigo right in the eyes. His black on gold eyes striking even after seeing them a million times and Ichigo held his breath at the look in them.

"King no matter wha I tell ya, ya gotta know tha Ima always be yer horse 'nd it's mah job ta protect ya." Shiro told him seriously. Ichigo watching the man in what he felt was a very vulnerable moment and nodded his head when he was given an expectant look.

"Shiro what happ-"

"Ya look jest like yer ancestor." Ichigo was cut off as Shiro repeated his earlier statement. The golden eyes looked down into his lap as he continued elaborating this time.

"Ya jest dropped dead. Just like that. Ya know it's not like in tha movies? Ya were there one second and then ya were laying face first by Grimmjow's feet, and so much blood comin' from ya." Shiro's voice was quiet as he spoke, his pale hands actually trembling a bit.

Ichigo was shocked to see his Hollow acting like this. He'd always assumed the crazy albino was indifferent to his wellbeing and was constantly looking for an opening to take over his body, even after the agreement they'd coming to after defeating Aizen. Ichigo's amber eyes moved to Zangetsu and saw that the sword spirit was also quite affected by this; he assumed seeing Shiro like this didn't help Zan in the least.

"Hey, it's alright. It wasn't me, I'm right here." Ichigo said, running his hand through Shiro's hair once again.

"It was ya Ichi. It was ya." Shiro said convinced.

"It is a hard thing to see you having died and not being able to do anything to stop it, not being able to assist you in the least. Not only because it happened many, many years ago but because we also saw the images from Grimmjow's perspective." Zangetsu told Ichigo.

"King, he ain't lyin' ta ya. Ya marked him with yer reiatsu when ya died, I ain't sure if he realizes it er not but ya did. Tha's how he can tell yer the reincarnation of the past you. Ya basically marked him as yer mate." Shiro told his colorful version, looking back at the orangette to see his reaction.

Ichgio nodded his understanding. He knew from the conversation Shiro and he had discussing the affects being part Hollow had on Ichigo that marking someone as a mate meant that the bond went deeper than the physical and emotional. You tie your soul to another person's, though Ichigo hadn't realized it meant for eternity.

"So you're saying that he isn't an enemy and that I should give him a chance?" Ichigo asked the two of them; they already knew what answers he came here looking for. Zangetsu nodded while Shiro remained still.

"We felt the connection immediately when Pantera showed up here Ichigo." Zangetsu told him.

"She's fuckin gorgeous 'nd a spit fire." Shiro begrudgingly said.

"Calm, intelligent and wise. The power and command radiating off her was intoxicating." Zangetsu said, a faraway quality to his voice and he was amused that both his strong willed and powerful other halves were smitten by Grimmjow's spirit.

Sliding Shiro off his lap Ichigo stood. He laughed at the disgruntled look on his Hollow's face and walked to the edge of the building, ready to go back to the real world, he got the answer he'd come for. He was about to step off the edge when he heard Zangetsu's voice again.

"He isn't what he appears to be Ichigo. A large majority of what upset both Shiro and I, were Grimmjow's emotions attached to his memories." Ichigo turned his head to look at Zan.

"Did he love Ichigo Shiba?" Ichigo asked.

Zangetsu only stared at him, not answering. Ichigo nodded and stepped off the edge, falling for a bit and reopening his eyes in the world of the Living. Sighing as he sat up Ichigo noticed the moon was still in the sky, though his watch read that it was well into the wee morning hours. Checking around him, Ichigo made sure his reiatsu was still well hidden and was surprised to see a large panther sleeping at the base of the tree. Though he should have been completely untraceable there was Grimmjow, having found him and sleeping easily.

Ichigo stood from his branch and lightly jumped to the ground to stand in front of the sleeping arrancar. Ichigo's breath caught as he watched the man's peaceful face and crouched down to get a closer look. Grimmjow had to be the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. His body was long and slender, with curves that hinted at the lethalness the man possessed. The bleach white color of his hierro only breaking when the pitch black fur of his paws and a few markings along his body began. The panther didn't move an inch in his sleep and the deep green of the grass underneath him just brought out the contracting beauty of his coloring all the more.

Reaching out, Ichigo ran his fingers gently down the strong jaw and marveled at its smoothness. Ichigo took in the pattern of the black markings and was surprised by the fur's softness, not thinking anything on Grimmjow could be soft and found himself wondering if the man's blue hair was equally as soft. Looking up again Ichigo's breath caught as he found a pair of azure eyes staring right at him. The orangette was frozen in place while they held each other's gazes, Grimmjow not moving a single muscle.

After what seemed like an eternity passed Ichigo moved his hand away, severing the physical contact and a deep sigh was heard from Grimmjow. The man finally moved as he lifted his head, still looking at Ichigo.

"I'm not the same person you knew then Grimmjow. I don't want you to think I might suddenly be different if I get the memories of that past life back. I don't want to be that person because then I wouldn't be me." Ichigo spoke softly, knowing the other heard him loud and clear. The panther tilted his head to the side in a curious feline fashion and answered the teen.

"Do you change being you when some reminds you of something you did? Something that was completely out of character and that you had totally forgot about." The man asked in response.

Ichigo thought for a second and then shook his head in the negative. Grimmjow gave what looked to be a smirk and spoke again.

"Then why would being reminded of memories of something you did long ago change who you are now?" Grimmjow posed the question and Ichigo couldn't really think of an answer to that.

"I guess it wouldn't." The teen replied.

"You are the same person. You can be an insufferable brat but that only adds to the charm of your smile that can light up a damn room. You are a strong willed man that takes trapped Hollows under your protection and keeps your enemies from killing one another after they had tried to kill you. That is the person you were then and are now." Grimmjow told the teen.

"Your soul is you no matter when or how many times you are born. You are the you of then and you are the you of now. I don't want you to suddenly be different whenyou get your memories again. I want you to remember what you felt and remember why you felt it."Grimmjow finished rather seriously but also a bit sweetly.

Ichigo felt strange that the man who had tried to kill him many times over was sitting here telling him that he wanted Ichigo to remember what he felt for him. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"If you knew who I was to you, why did you try to kill me?" Ichigo asked, watching the arrancar curiously for an answer.

Grimmjow's face contorted into a toothy grin as he watched the teen in front of him.

"Do you know how boring waiting and searching can be? That was the most fun I had in centuries!" The azure eyed man laughed as Ichigo yelled at him for being a so called lunatic.

"You could have killed me for your entertainment!" Ichigo said as Grimmjow's mirth calmed.

"Oh please Ichigo, you were strong enough back then to have Yamamoto scared of you, I knew you could take a little beating here and there. Plus using Aizen was the easiest way to get what I wanted since he had direct access to the souls in Soul Society. It just so happened that he was interested in you too because of what went down with your mom and dad." Grimmjow called over his shoulder and he stood and stretched out his muscles in a very feline fashion.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the other's very bad explanation and reasoning for his actions, though if he told the truth he never felt that Grimmjow really wanted to kill him like some of the other arrancar wanted to. It always felt like the man was pushing him to become something stronger than what he already was and it always frustrated the teen. Though now that all this had been revealed, maybe that is exactly what Grimmjow had been doing.

Grimmjow had been true to his word and was constantly around Ichigo. The other man had become a part of his life rather quickly. Isshin being aware of the situation welcomed the man with open arms, which was strange enough, but when his sisters hadn't made a fuss about it the orangette found it odd. It wasn't until Karin told him that Isshin had said Grimmjow was Ichigo's husband did it make since as to why Yuzu was extra kind to the man and giving Ichigo side glances. Needless to say that his father had gotten a tongue lashing and a few well placed kicks.

Ichigo's friends had been more wary of the other, having been there when he was actively attacking them as a member of the Espada. It was Uryū that had taken the longest out of everyone to accept the arrancar. Chad hadn't given him a second thought of being a threat after he saw the looks the arrancar gave Ichigo. Orihime of course was accepting of the man, having seen his good side in Hueco Mundo and having realized that Grimmjow's "obsession" with Ichigo had been more the infatuation of a crush.

It was challenging getting her boyfriend to realize that Grimmjow really wasn't a threat. It had taken weeks for the Quincy to even be able to relax with Grimmjow around and about a month and a half for him to finally accept that Grimmjow had already become a part of their group. The man had earned the trust of the people closest to Ichigo easily and the orangette could only attest it to him being an honest, up front person that had an undeniable amount of charm, though Ichigo would be damned if he told the other that.

The other man had also taken to sleeping in Ichigo's room after about the third month of him being in the world of the Living, respecting Ichigo's space by sleeping on the floor, but it still made the teen anxious. In the moments when Grimmjow wasn't looking, Ichigo would steal glances and basically check the other out. It made the teen nervous being so close to the other, not that Grimmjow had forced him into anything, quite the opposite actually and that was what was bothering the teen. The lack of "special" attention Grimmjow was giving him upset the teen, and it was the reason for being upset that made Ichigo nervous. The orangette had caught feelings.

He didn't know what he thought would happen when he let Grimmjow into his life, but he hadn't expected to actually have romantic feelings for the other. The bluenette had crass humor and was plain rude sometimes, not taking shit from anyone, Ichigo included. It was that fire and passion that started to attract Ichigo in a way beyond that of being friends. The way the bluenette did everything was with a life and enthusiasm that was rare to see, though this was only with the things the bluenette found interesting.

If Grimmjow didn't find that something was worth his time, he didn't bother with it. When once asked about it he'd said he had "lived too long to be bothering with shit that was boring as fuck." Needless to say Ichigo had snorted with amusement at the response.

Despite Grimmjow being difficult at times, Ichigo and he meshed surprisingly well. They balanced each other out and the orangette found himself falling into a routine with the other that was comfortable. It wasn't until Ichigo heard a wayward comment from Tatsuki to Orihime about when Ichigo was going to introduce Grimmjow as his boyfriend did the teen not realize that his and Grimm's relationship had lead to something like that.

The other could make him laugh and cheer his day up when no one else could, well, Grimmjow's way of cheering someone up at least. The bluenette could tell with just a glance that something was wrong with Ichigo when the teen what hiding his problems. Grimmjow just understood him when no one else did, and it was the same for Ichigo. He could tell when Grimmjow had something on his mind or when a he was covering his true emotions with anger. Ichigo understood the subtle signs that Grimmjow gave when he was trying to keep his cool or when he was trying to stifle his interest and excitement about something.

This led Ichigo back to his current problem. He pretended to be uninterested as Grimmjow changed to go to sleep. The bluenette taking off his t-shirt, the muscles in his back rippling with strength as Ichigo watched from above the magazine he was "reading" after his shower. Ichigo stood silently, setting the magazine down as he moved toward the other after some encouragement from Shiro in the form of yelling at him to "quit being such a bitch!"

Ichigo reached his hand out and allowed the tips of his fingers to touch the small of the man's back as the bluenette had been rummaging through a drawer, looking for pants to replace his jeans with. The second he felt the cold finger tips touch his warm skin, Grimmjow froze not wanting to scare Ichigo off. He waited to see what the teen would do now, just allowing him to move at his own, comfortable pace.

Slowly he felt Ichigo press the rest of his hand to his back and could feel the heat of the other's body as he stepped closer. Hot breath blew on the back of Grimmjow's neck as Ichigo continued to get closer, the teen laying his forehead on the back of Grimmjow's neck and stayed there.

"How long have you been in the world of the living Grimm?" Ichigo asked softly, his breath giving Grimmjow a tickling feeling in between his shoulder blades.

The bluenette closed his eyes at the sensation and held a shiver at bay as he thought of the answer to the teen's question.

"About eleven months." Grimmjow's gruff voice caressed the air with its deep and low quality. Ichigo hummed at the answer and stood there unmoving for a few more minutes.

"Did you know for about six of those months now, I've had feelings for you?" Ichigo asked the question quietly, his other hand coming up to wrap around Grimmjow's left arm holding the other gingerly.

Grimmjow caught his breath at the confession not moving for fear of this illusion shattering into pieces. He could feel Ichigo's eye lashes fluttering against his skin and the shuddering breath the other released, the pounding of the man's heard clear to feel and hear to Grimmjow. The bluenette turned in Ichigo's grip, whose arms kept their positions, and was standing face to face with the orangette. His amber eyes open and he craned his neck up to look into the arrancar's azure eyes. Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow wrapped his strong arms around him, pulling him flush against his body. The tug forward lifted Ichigo slightly to stand on the tips of his toes and causing the younger man's hands to press against Grimmjow's chest and hip. Their noses were almost pressed together as Grimmjow leaned down, closer to Ichigo, whose eyes fluttered, trying to keeping his eyes open even as they flickered from Grimmjow's eyes to his lips and back.

"Did you know I've waited plenty long to hear you say that to me?" Grimmjow asked in return and wasted no time in pressing his lips to Ichigo's. The force of the kiss had Ichigo instinctually placing his feet flat on the floor as he took a step back, bringing Grimmjow lower and having Ichigo arch his back more to accommodate the weight of the other. Ichigo's hand moved to the back of Grimmjow's neck as he pulled the other closer to him and deepened the kiss, the other gripping onto the edge of the man's jeans trying to keep them pressed together.

Ichigo was the first one to pull away for breath. He panted, trying to get fresh air as Grimmjow held him and pressed their foreheads together. The bluenette breathing coming out heavier and deeper than his normal breathing, as he opened his eyes to gaze at Ichigo. The younger's eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath from their passionate kiss, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as his blood rushed. A few seconds passed before Ichigo's beautiful amber eyes opened and Grimmjow couldn't help but give the other a small smile.

"Are you going to keep you promise to me Grimm?" Ichigo asked still a little out of breath. Grimmjow's azure eyes widened in shock, thinking maybe Ichigo remembered his past memories.

"I don't remember us making it, but that doesn't mean you can't keep it right? I'd like if you would." Ichigo continued, not wanting to mislead the other, but not wanting to embarrass himself too much and besides, this felt like the right thing to do.

Grimmjow smiled at the other again and kissed him again, this time sweetly and it ended quickly, just a small gesture to help ease the other's nervousness.

"I haven't come this far to not keep that promise Ichi." Grimmjow told him while walking Ichigo back to the bed, not letting the other go from their embrace.

Ichigo felt the bed press into the back of his legs and was force to sit as Grimmjow didn't stop his weight from moving forward. Once seated Grimmjow lifted the edge of the teen's shirt and pulled the material right off the other, appreciating the toned view of Ichigo's sculpted chest and abdomen. Bending over again Grimmjow connected their lips again as Ichigo was scooting back on the bed, the arrancar following the teen and crawled right over Ichigo to be hovering the teen.

Ichigo's hands moved to cup Grimmjow's face and held him close as they kissed again, Grimmjow asking for admittance into the orangette's mouth and was granted entry, though hesitantly. Grimmjow's tongue mapped out Ichigo's mouth with great pleasure and allowed his partner to set the pace while one of the bluenette's arms held up his weight and the other held onto one of Ichigo's tone cut hip, rubbing sensual circles into the skin.

Small gasps were leaving Ichigo's lips as their kissing and touching continued. Grimmjow having moved to be seated in between Ichigo's legs with the shapely legs draping on either side of him, Grimm's legs holding his body up while he ravaged Ichigo, touching the teen all over. The arrancar moved down Ichigo's neck leaving kisses and light bites to the skin there, finding a few sensitive spots and driving the other crazy as he gave those spots special attention, sucking on the skin and making sure to leave marks.

Ichigo was already rolling his body in small motions trying to get more of Grimmjow's attention as one of his hands held onto the older man's shoulder and the other kneaded the muscle of the man's firm behind. Grimmjow growled in pleasure as Ichigo gave a pleased whimpering when he took the orangette's nipple into his mouth and gave a light suck. The man's tongue rolled along the rim of the orangette's nipple to have the teen feeling sensations he hadn't experienced. The orangette hadn't known his body could react so lewdly to Grimmjow's ministrations and it only caused the growing discomfort him his groin to build all the quicker.

Grimmjow's other hand came to latch onto the other nipple, discovering that what caused sweet, soft moans to leave Ichigo's mouth were the softer touches. The kind of touches that left you wanting more, the touches that elicited squirming because of the growing frustration to have more. Grimmjow allowed his fingers to roll the bud of Ichigo's nipple gently between his fingers, tugging ever so much to get a response, his tongue running over the hardened bud and his teeth also tugging it gently. Ichigo moaned at the actions and lifted his hips in an effort to relieve a bit of friction there, Grimmjow's hand that was still on his hip moving with the roll of hips.

Instead of remaining where it was Grimmjow's hand moved to slide off the other's sweatpants, the material moved down and off of Ichigo's legs, right along with the man's underwear. Ichigo's hands shot to plow through Grimmjow's hair as the man caressed the skin of his inner thigh with battle roughened fingers. Ichigo moaned again at one last tug to his right nipple, where Grimmjow's mouth was attached, before the arrancar continued his mouth's decent on Ichigo's body. Kissing down the sculpted abdomen Grimmjow praised the man without words on how fantastic his body was, nipping the perfect skin in appreciation and licking down the other's Adonis lines. It was when Grimmjow reached the real prize that he showed Ichigo just how much he appreciated him.

Grimmjow used both hands to spread the teen's legs nice and wide, the view of Ichigo spread out for him, docile and aroused was enough to stroke Grimmjow ego for a lifetime. The bluenette purred his pleasure and satisfaction and immediately took the orangette's arousal into his watering mouth. Ichigo groaned loudly in pleasure as Grimmjow worshipped his length with his mouth, the man's tongue pressing against the sensitive flesh and the light suction, along with the kneading of his thigh by the man's hands causing him to bucking his hips. Moving his hands to grab the sheets of the bed, in an effort to save from yanking Grimmjow's hair out, Ichigo tried to anchor himself to reality from the mind numbing pleasure.

Grimmjow paid no attention to Ichigo's bucking hips as he continued his sucking on the man's arousal. It had been a long time since the arrancar had a gag reflex and he quite enjoyed Ichigo face fucking him, the other's thrust getting faster and more frequent. The moans were increasing in volume as well and Grimm could tell Ichigo was getting close to his finish. Pulling away from the enticing man altogether Grimmjow got off the bed and watched as Ichigo lay on the bed flushed, highly aroused and disgruntled that his partner had left him in that moment. Grimmjow smirked at the light glare the other was giving him and unbuttoned his own jeans, Ichigo's eyes immediately locked onto the man's actions.

Grimmjow let the pants fall to the floor and slowly stripped of his boxers, making sure to keep his partner's attention firmly on him. His dick hung hard and heavy with his own arousal and he could smell Ichigo's lust spike at the sight of it, his thirst for the older man practically visible as he swallowed hard.

"Turn over. Get on all fours." Grimmjow commanded softly as he held his gaze with Ichigo's and the teen complied with his demand. As Grimmjow returned to the bed, he loomed over the other and watched him with lust filled eyes. He had only ever imagined having the teen beneath him and at his mercy in this sense, but the reality of it was a million times better than what he could imagine. He ran his hand up the smooth and slightly sweaty skin of Ichigo's back and came to stop in between his shoulder. He pressed down with enough force to indicate what he wanted without words and Ichigo again complied, the teen lowering his upper body to the bed below leaving him vulnerable and exposed.

Grimmjow ran his hand back down the length of Ichigo's spine to rest on the perfect round, and plump ass presented to him. Kneading the flesh Grimmjow closed his eyes at the sound Ichigo released, trying to control himself; Kami how did he want to be inside the man right now. Bending over Grimmjow came eye level with the orangette's pulsing entrance and found himself more enticed now than he was a few seconds ago with just the idea.

Ichigo jerked at the sensation of something long and wet sliding along the rim of his ass, realizing that it was Grimmjow's tongue. Ichigo moaned loudly as the man's tongue pressed inside him his fingers clenching the sheets as the man twisted the appendage as he thrust inside. Grimmjow's left hand circled around Ichigo's thigh to grip on and keep the teen in place while his other hand helped spread his cheeks. Torturous moments of this treatment continued before Grimmjow plunged a finger right alongside his tongue, the digit reaching deeper. Ichigo groaned at the sensation and tried to keep still but even with Grimmjow's hand holding him, his hips were still trying to rock back.

Pulling back Grimmjow watched as he plunged, now, two fingers into Ichigo's body and loved the way the other came undone under his touches. When two fingers became three and then four, just because Grimmjow loved the way Ichigo moaned when he added another finger, Grimmjow deemed Ichigo ready and removed his fingers. Pushing Ichigo's knees apart farther Grimmjow settled comfortable behind the teen, his left hand jerking his arousal as he rubbed it along Ichigo's slick hole. Grimmjow's other hand sliding down Ichigo's back once again, this time it stopped to hold the other gently by the back of the neck, his thumb caressing the patch of skin behind the orangette's ear in a comforting gesture Ichigo appreciated greatly.

Grimmjow locked eyes with Ichigo, waiting for approval and only getting the slightest bit of a nod. Taking that as permission Grimmjow pressed into Ichigo's tight heat ever so slowly, enjoying the squeeze. Ichigo's mouth hung open at the sensation of the other pressing into him, filling him up to the brim, the pressure Grimmjow put holding him down by his neck felt oddly dominating and added to Ichigo's pleasure. Once Grimmjow had pushed in all the way he stilled, gaining control over himself and allowing Ichigo time to adjust to his well endowed size.

Grimmjow took it as a sign to move when Ichigo rocked his hip back, a smoldering look sent back at his from amber eyes. With a possessive growl Grimmjow pulled back and pushed back in again, slowly, resisting his urge to plow into the other. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's hips back onto his own with each thrust, the power and depth of each one rocking Ichigo to the core. It wasn't until Grimmjow started to pick up his pace that Ichigo realized that there was much more to come.

The bluenette began to really pound into his mate once the other was adjusted well and pushing back onto him. The orangette a moaning mess as Grimmjow completely dominated him, his larger body covering Ichigo's. Grimmjow's fingers entwined with Ichigo's after searching out the orangette's hands and Ichigo could give two damns if one of his hands were dirty at the moment.

"Oh, Grimm!" Ichigo moaned out as Grimmjow hit the other's prostate dead on a hard thrust. The younger's breath were picking up in speed and Grimmjow took it as a sign the other was nearing his end, but the bluenette wanted this to last longer. Coming to a stop Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo as the other keened out at the loss of his partner, tears clinging to his lashes at the frustration he felt.

Grimmjow flipped the orangette over so the other was laying on his back and without warning plunged back into his partner's heat. Ichigo moaned out at the sudden entrance and immediately wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's cut waist. Ichigo's hips thrust up in time with Grimmjow to allow the other to hit as deep into his body as he could. Ichigo's nails clawing into the flesh of Grimmjow's back, unable to control himself whilst lost in the pleasure. Grimmjow's own groans of satisfaction grew in volume at the rough treatment and the scent of his blood made him all the more aggressive with his partner. Ichigo would not be able to walk in the morning with how hard Grimmjow was thrusting into him and the iron grip he had on the other's hips.

Eventually the sensations became too much, Grimmjow was everywhere and Ichigo could no longer hold onto the tight coil in his abdomen. His hand gripped onto Grimmjow's hair at the base of his neck and he managed to moan out the bluenette's name as he came, hard. His legs tightened around the man's waist as his orgasm was milked from him by one of Grimmjow's hand and the man's continued thrusts. Ichigo was spent and laid there with his hand still in Grimmjow's hair as the man strived to reach his own orgasm. Ichigo's spasming hole tightened as he felt Grimmjow's dick pulsating, the orangette bringing the other into a kiss and tugged on the baby blue hair in pleasure. Grimmjow moaned loudly into Ichigo's mouth as he orgasmed, his seed pumping deeply into Ichigo's body and the orangette could only moan as he accepted the load. Grimmjow thrusted, still, into the red head to milk his orgasm, pumping Ichigo to the brink with his seed.

They lay there for minutes afterwards, catching their breath and Grimmjow could only smirk at the endearing grin Ichigo gave him. Pulling away from the red head Grimmjow laid on his back, next to his mate and closed his eyes, slightly in disbelief that after all this time he was finally able to fulfill his promise. He turned his head as he felt Ichigo move beside him, the red head having shifted to be on his side, back facing toward Grimmjow. Grimmjow frowned at this and turned on his side and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist, pulling the orangette flush against his front as he nuzzled his nose into the base of the younger's neck.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow purred into the other's ear, his voice low to keep from startling the other.

Ichigo sighed and pushed his cheek up to nuzzle back into the bigger man's affection, his hands coming to rest atop Grimmjow's own and he held the older from his position.

"This means we are something right? I- I don't want this to be all we have, only a physical relationship." Ichigo spoke softly, his hands gripping onto Grimmjow with uncertainty. Grimmjow smirked into the flesh on the teen's neck at the endearing worry the other had, placing a kiss to the skin Grimmjow spoke to ease the other's worries.

"When I promised to take you, it was mind, body and soul. You are mine now and I have been yours for longer than you can remember. I am not letting you go." Grimmjow told the other sweetly and slightly out of character for the man's personality.

Ichigo put it all to being an emotional moment for the both of them and accepted the man's confession. The orangette turned his head to kiss the older man, ending it while it was still sweet and innocent.

"Rest now while you can," Grimmjow told his partner as he saw Ichigo's eyes starting to droop already.

"Because the night is far from over," the bluenette finished his sentence as Ichigo's breath evened out and the other was presumably asleep already, a face splitting grin pulling at his lips as he thought what he would do when rousing Ichigo next.

It was a week after Grimmjow and Ichigo officially began their relationship that Kisuke called the both of them to the Shoten in his own unique way.

"You fucking lunatic! I don't want to be pelted with fucking water balloons filled with your mysterious shit every time you want to see me!" Ichigo yelled out as he slammed open the doors to the Shoten, stomping right past the candy counter and into the back where he knew the blond would be.

Grimmjow watched in amusement as Ichigo stomped around, pissed as hell, looking for the blond that had sent a volley of balloons at the orangette while the couple and all their friends were sitting in the park. The orangette's face of shock and panic was priceless and Grimmjow had to hand it to Urahara, he knew how to get a rise out of his feisty counterpart.

The orangette finally found his crazy mentor as he was laying in Yoruichi's lap, the woman looking highly comfortable and Ichigo practically snarled at Kisuke. He just knew that the other sought out Yoruichi's company to deter Ichigo from any retaliation and it worked damn well. He knew from experience to not bother Yoruichi while she was lounging and comfortable, the last time he had didn't end well for the teen. A shudder passed through Ichigo at the memory and he sat down heavily in the seat across from the pair, a deadly glare set on Kisuke as the blond smiled at him and waved a hand.

Grimmjow chuckled at the act as he too walked in and sat next to Ichigo, bumping shoulders with his mate, silently telling the other to let it go. Ichigo sighed and leaned back on the heels of his hands and watched as Kisuke sat up from his prostrate position, his fan pulling into existence and spreading out to hide Kisuke's widening grin.

"What did you want Hat and Clogs?" Ichigo grouched as he turned his eyes to glance at Grimmjow, the man's hair tousled perfectly and azure eyes set on the eccentric pair in front of them. Kisuke grinned wider as Ichigo reluctantly pulled his gaze from his partner to look at him once again.

"Well Ichi-berry, I see that you are quite content with your kitty cat there~" Kisuke sang, having both sets of eyes narrowing at him for his comment and the blond just laughed in content. Yoruichi grinned at the three men, her golden eyes seeming to know all and dancing with mirth.

"Ne, I think you should stop messing with them so much Kisuke, I might not protect you if you keep riling them up like that." The woman purred as she crawled up behind Kisuke, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder and the other trailing down his arm.

"I see, then I guess I better tell them what I asked them down here for." Kisuke told the woman, just as playfully as she had spoken to him. At the hummed affirmative and Yoruichi pressing herself along his back as she rested her chin on the opposite shoulder her hand was on, Kisuke sighed and focused on the two other men in the room.

"Grimm-chan when you came to us almost a year ago, you asked us to help you restore Ichigo's memories from when he was Ichigo Shiba and I told you that the task was a simple one." Kisuke started as he addressed the older. The bluenette nodded is affirmation, recalling quite well what the other had said to him.

Ichigo peered over at Grimmjow, seeing the other nod and felt a bit dejected. Though he knew Grimmjow's intention was to help him remember being Ichigo Shiba, he had hoped the other didn't wish that anymore now that they were together.

"I also told you as the months went by that there were complications in the prototypes, the experimentation stage and the execution that I would not subject Ichigo to." Grimmjow again nodded at the sentence, remembering quite well that he didn't want to subject Ichigo to something that would harm the other either.

"I lied." Kisuke spoke again. Both amber and azure sets of eyes shot up to stare at the blond as the man held their gazes calmly and evenly, the smoky grays not wavering once.

"What?" Grimmjow asked slowly and there was a dangerous edge to the tone. Kisuke raised his eyebrow in curiosity at the man and continued to watch their reactions before continuing. Grimmjow was taunt and dangerously focused on Kisuke, intent on getting an answer, while Ichigo watched him with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"I lied. There were no complications and the device that triggers memories from past lives worked perfectly. I tested it on both myself and several other subjects with a one hundred percent success rate, and it was finished within the first month of you being here." Kisuke explained. The bluenette growling in anger and would have lunged at the blond had it not been for Ichigo's hand gripping his bicep and Yoruichi's threatening hissing and deadly sharp canines flashing. The woman was ready to fight off the other feline in the protective state she was in today. Kisuke was hers to abuse, no one else's.

Grimmjow stilled as he took in the threat, judging that he could take the woman easily, but not wanting to hurt her. The pressure of Ichigo's hand also doing wonders to clam him enough to keep him in his seat. He glared at the scientist with everything he had, demanding a reason for withholding that information and lying straight to his face for ten months.

"I wanted the choice to be Ichigo's whether or not he fell in love with you. I did not want his past life's memories to influence the feelings he had in this life. I knew they would not change him, but they would alter his decisions and that was not something I wanted to happen to my pupil." Kisuke said sternly, the playfulness he had in his voice until now vanished under his seriousness.

Grimmjow stared at the blonde hard, the ex captain not buckling under in gaze in the least and finally Grimmjow softened his glare, accepting that reason as a very good reason and that it was for Ichigo's benefit and health. Kisuke moved his gaze from Grimmjow's piercing azure eyes to gaze onto Ichigo's slightly widened eyes.

"Would you like to see the memories from your past life? What I understand from Grimmjow's tales, you were both Human and a spirit in that life and it will be a lot to take in." Kisuke asked the young man. Ichigo having not known that this was a possibility was a bit shocked and didn't know what he wanted to do. He knew what he felt for Grimmjow was real and it was all his own doing. The other had charmed him and Ichigo was smitten of his own violation, so he knew any feelings he received from that life, would only be enhancing the one he already had.

He was also curious as the how the world worked back then, as Grimmjow's stories and explanations never quite made a clear picture. Ichigo didn't see the harm in getting his memories back and he knew it was important to Grimmjow that Ichigo remember their promise and Ichigo had a sneaking feeling that the other felt very guilty for his death. Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Grimmjow's hand grip his own. He swung amber eyes up to look at his partner whose attention was solely on Ichigo.

"You don't have to. I love you now just like I did then. Plus knowing that you care for me now is all I need. I know you've always had doubts on this shit, so you don't have to." Grimmjow told Ichigo seriously, the genuineness in the statement panging in Ichigo's heart. Giving the bigger man a sweet smile that had the bluenette wanting to eat the other up, Ichigo turned to Urahara and nodding his consent.

"Alrighty then, here we are~" Kisuke sang out as he pulled a small device about the size of a pen. The design was sleek and the metal finish gave it a sophisticated look, there was a thin, deep green, glowing ring around the middle of the device. Ichigo looked at the thing curiously and asked what it did and how it worked.

"It is similar to the Kikanshinki device the shinigami use to replace the memories of human's. Though those devices are usually limited in the way that is can only take a small span of memory and replace it, with something usually random and limited to what the particular human will believe and its effectiveness is determined by how much spiritual pressure that human may possess." Kisuke explained rather easily, pulling out the mentioned device.

"Oh, it's that PEZ shit that Rukia uses." Ichigo commented as Kisuke pressed the activating button on the Kikanshinki. The flash of light and poof of smoke disorienting Ichigo for a second before the teen waved his hand to dispel the smoke.

"What the fuck Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, angrily at the man as he glared at the blonde.

"See it had no effect on you. You have so much spiritual pressure that the device doesn't even register with you. A normal human would be unconscious and their memories altered." The blond sang happily, his amusement knowing no bounds.

"My device not only allows you to replace memories, but also completely erase them or retrieves them for any designated amount of time." Kisuke told them, picking up his new contraption and pointing it at Ichigo.

"Well how do you tell it to retrieve them from a past life?" Ichigo asked as the deep green light began to glow brighter, Kisuke pushing his reiatsu into the device.

"I just designate the device to retrieve memories from longer than you have been alive in this life. The memories from before then come flooding back to you." Kisuke said.

Grimmjow stopped him just as he was going to initiate the device.

"Won't he get memories from his past reincarnation too? I had to kill him for his own good since he went crazy in that life." Grimmjow said worriedly.

Ichigo turned to him with an offended look on his face.

"You killed me before?" The other asked with an incredulous tone. Grimmjow cringed a bit at the question, not really liking to remember that time.

"Trust me Ichi, they were doing things in that institution that were not human. It was better to kill you than to see you being put through that torture, especially since you were only 11 then. Humans did not know how to treat the mentally ill and insane in the 1800s." Grimmjow told the other. Ichigo let it go for now, accepting the explanation, not really caring since he was here now.

"What were the years?" Kisuke asked.

"It was 1829 when he died, he just turned 11 so 1817 would be the year he was born." Grimmjow answered with some thought.

At the answer Kisuke fiddled around with a dial and a series of buttons on the back side of the device and after a few seconds he looked up again, with a satisfied nod. Ichigo looked at the man and without warning the flash of light went off and Ichigo dropped heavily to the floor, unconscious immediately. Grimmjow looked to the other in concern but was waved off.

"I had the device skip those years, he won't be getting those memories back. The device knocks him unconscious to preserve his mental health as his spirit accesses those memories and feeds it to his mind. If he were conscious he would go insane from the flowing of memories, his brain not knowing how to process everything. That is most likely what happened in his other life." Kisuke told Grimmjow as the bluenette moved Ichigo's head into his lap, running his hand through the orange hair.

"I thought you said the device wasn't able to knock him unconscious." Grimmjow grumbled at the blond.

"Oh no, no~ those are the regular Kikanshinki. They don't use reiatsu to activate, my device uses quite a bit of reiatsu to give it such a broad range of tasks, as such the influx of foreign reiatsu knocks unconscious the receiver, especially with reiatsu of my level~" Kisuke sang, oddly proud at having knocked Ichigo out.

"He'll wake within a few hours and it is safe to move him. You may take him home if you wish." Kisuke told him, watching as Grimmjow did just that. Moving Ichigo into his arms easily the bluenette nodded his thanks and left the Shoten.

Ichigo awoke a few hours later as promised and the orangette tried to gather his bearings as the room spun a bit. The young man had to take a few seconds to place order to his old and new memories to make sure he didn't confuse things as they were now. He now knew everything that happened between Grimmjow and him and his heart was elated knowing he and the Hollow could be together again. He felt as though Ichigo Shiba's memories were something far off; something he recalled and experienced but didn't care too much for now in the present. The striking emotions were there though and if he thought back to something that had happened, the emotions came back as if they were happening to him in the moment.

Ichigo sighed as he turned to the side, seeing that he was in his bed, Grimmjow napping peacefully next to him. Ichigo reached out and placed his hand on the man's cheek, leaning in to kiss the faithful man. Ichigo's love for the man only increased in leaps and bounds with the return of his memories. The fact that Grimmjow kept the promise he made to Ichigo for centuries showed just how loyal the bluenette was once you'd gained his love and devotion. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow repeatedly, soft and gently peppering them on the man's plump lips and smooth skin, even giving attention to the skeletal jaw bone.

Grimmjow groaned, slowly coming into wakefulness and realized that Ichigo was straddled over him and kissing him. Pleasantly surprised Grimmjow reached up to wrap and arm around the other's waist and caressed the younger man's cheek with his remaining hand. Ichigo pulled away once Grimmjow was awake and he stared at the sleep laden eyes with lustful ones of his own.

"You kept your promise to me after all those centuries. I'll show you how much I appreciate that fact and how good of a mate I'll be to you." Ichigo told the bluenette, crashing his mouth back to the bigger man's not allowing him to speak a word. Ichigo made sure to keep his partner in a state where he couldn't speak for many, many hours on end.

*_(*)_*

"Sou-Taicho, I have confirmed that there is the presence of an Espada in Karakura town." Kurotsuchi told the man that sat and listened to the reports of each squad.

The old shinigami paused the stroking of his beard and swung his gaze to land on the captain of the twelfth. He watched the navy haired captain with interest as the man read off of his report sheet.

"The Espada's identity has been confirmed as being Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th arrancar." Mayuri finished and glanced up to see what the reaction would be. There were mixed feelings of outrage and exasperation.

"I thought all of the Espada were dead." Kenpachi said.

"What would an Espada be doing in Karakura town?" Captain Ukitake spoke, glancing at Shunsui as he asked the question.

"How long has he been there?" Hitsugaya-Taicho asked on the heels of the previous question.

"I have no clue what his intentions are but there have been blips of his reiatsu dating back months. There were never enough amounts to make a clear identification, but they were enough complied together to gather a reiatsu signature. I traced the signature back and made the identification." Mayuri told the captains, clearing any doubt that it was a false alarm as he ran the tests himself.

"Grimmjow you say? Yes, I remember him quite well." Yamamoto said, almost speaking to himself. He may have heard the name only once before he became a part of Aizen's scheme, but he wouldn't forget the name.

"Shall I send out a scout team Sou-Taicho? I can contact lady Yoruichi and inquire as to why th-" Soi- Fon was cut off as Yamamoto shook his head.

"That won't be necessary. We are all going ourselves right now. This is not someone that should be underestimated and we can only assume Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin are allowing the creature to dwell there. There is no possible way that Urahara would not detect the Hollow." Yamamoto told the captains as he stood from his seat. The others looked at Yamamoto in confusion.

"Sou-Taicho, it is only one Espada, the sixth one at that. One captain and lieutenant pair should be sufficient in eliminating the Hollow from the world of the Living, and with the assistance of Ichigo Kurosaki, there is no need for all the captains to leave Seireitei." Ukitake tried to reason with his commander. It was a ridiculous venture to have all the captains leave at once.

"Sou-Taicho, what is it that you know that we don't? My reports of the reiatsu and spiritual pressure also revealed something strange but I dismissed the tests as being faulty, but from your reaction I can only conclude that they were correct." Mayuri spoke up again.

"What did the tests say?" Unohanna asked curiously.

"The tests concluded that the arrancar called Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez has a higher reiatsu and spiritual pressure than even Sou-Taicho Yamamoto." Mayuri told the rest of the captains, confusion taking hold of most of them.

"The tests must have been wrong, he is only the sixth Espada." Komamura-Taicho spoke, shaking his head.

"We are all going. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez has his own reasons, but now that he has appeared once again, he cannot be allowed to do as he pleases. Sasakibe Fuku-Taicho," Yamamoto called to his lieutenant, the man showing up with a bout of shunpo to kneel next to his commander.

"Make an announcement to all the Fuku-Taichos, they will be in charge of all duties and responsibilities in Seireitei until our return." Yamamoto told the man and turned back to the captains who were none too happy with the developments.

Wasting no time Yamamoto pulled out his zanpakuto and opened a Senkaimon just as 11 Hell butterflies moved to each captain. The captains moved in pairs through the portal, Unohanna sticking close to Ichimaru to watch him as was her task since the man's return.

Yamamoto stepped out in short order as the Senkaimon opened in the World of the Living, the captains filing out behind him, wrapping their reiatsu tightly seeing as the captain commander hadn't placed the limiting seals on them. He obviously expected a fight. As was expected the group was met with an immediate response. 9 able bodied fighters stood in front of the 11 captains and though some wished for a different sort of reunion with their friends, it had come down to this.

"Why hello my dear captains~ To what do we owe the pleasure of all the top brass of the Gotei to pay us a visit?" Kisuke asked cheerfully, his fan blocking the view to his face. His eyes dancing with mischief while his expression dead serious, safely hidden away.

"The sixth Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Yamamoto answered shortly. The man's fire red eyes locking onto Grimmjow's azure blue. The Hollow snarled at the old man, having the most of the captains warily reaching for the hilts of their swords.

"Didn't expect ya to show yer ugly mug here Yamamoto," Grimmjow snarled as he spoke to the man. Yamamoto didn't react to the arrancar, just watch him.

"I did not expect to see you ever again. I figured something ate you." Yamamoto finally spoke, distain and anger held in his voice. Grimmjow grinned toothily and barked out a laugh.

"Well someone eats me now, but that's strictly between the two of us."

Yamamoto's face contorted with disgust as he eyed the Hollow, everyone else watching silently as the two glared at each other.

"What do ya want here, you hateful old man?" Grimmjow finally asked, once his patience ran out.

"You should have stayed gone Hollow, you would have lived longer in the case where I didn't know you were alive. I'll have to eliminate you." Yamamoto spoke shortly, not wanting to indulge the Hollow in conversation any longer. Grimmjow was about to speak again when Ichigo grabbed his arm and stepped forward, silencing the man without having to say so.

"Hello there Yama." Ichigo said, reminiscent of what he used to call his friend. Yamamoto eyed the teen warily and told him not to be insolent and step aside. Spewing some more things about how children should not get involved in adult's business.

"Why, you do still sound bitter Yama. What happened to you old friend? Are you still angry about what occurred so many years ago?" Ichigo asked the other. Watching as the other's eyes widened marginally and went on to comment on how Ichigo should watch his mouth.

"We both know that I was never good at watching what I say or caring what others thought, Yama." Ichigo told the man.

"Shiba?" Yamamoto asked just loud enough for the other to hear.

"Mmmm, I am still Ichigo Kurosaki but I remember being Ichigo Shiba. I told you I would haunt you in my next life if you betrayed my trust. It's taken me a while but I keep my promises." Ichigo told the old man who seemed to be shocked into silence.

"Won't you leave us be Yamamoto? You got your wish of separating the worlds and killing off Hollows, why continue to bother us anymore?" Ichigo asked the man gently, trying to resolve the issue with peace instead of violence.

"You still chose to side with those vile creatures after so long? After that Hollow there killed you?" Yamamoto asked, his voice increasing in volume with his outrage, his finger jutting out to point at Grimmjow.

Ichigo turned to look at his lover and mate as the man steeled his eyes and clenched his jaw at the accusation. He knew he wasn't the one to kill his beloved, but had he not been captured Ichigo would not have died, though if he hadn't been captured he would have never met Ichigo in the first place. Ichigo caught eyes with Grimmjow and asked the man if he would slip into his adjucha form for him. Confused Grimmjow did as asked, the form causing Yamamoto to shake with silenced rage, Ichigo always did know just which buttons to push.

"You are caught in the past Yamamoto. You need to let whatever grudge you have against Grimmjow go. This Hollow did not kill me." Ichigo spoke as he put his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, the panther taller than Ichigo at his shoulder.

"Your bitterness and hatred did. This Hollow looked for me for centuries to keep his promise to me, while you lied to my family about my death when you were the one to stab your sword through my chest. There is a reason the Shiba's will not take to the Royal Court Guard the way the Kuchiki and Shihōin did, my family knew the truth. This Hollow loves me and I love him. So really there is no reason for you to be here. Leave." Ichigo explained to the captain commander in hopes that the man will understand and leave the World of the Living.

"Those emotions aren't your own Ichigo Kurosaki, they are from your deranged and dead ancestor." Yamamoto told the man, taking a step forward, ready to pull his sword from the sheath.

"Don't you fucking tell me what the fuck I feel! You're the one who still after all this fucking time can't get it through your head that Hollows were never the enemy. In your fucked up, twisted little shit for brains you decided to hate them because of something you witnessed when you were younger. Well guess fucking what, Hollow eat each other, yes. That is what they did and still do. You have to face that you're the one that fucked up this world more than it already was because now that you've denied them access to Soul Society and the Human world, it just makes them want to eat souls all the more. Since you made the Gotei and had the Soul King separate the worlds you've made Human souls rich in nutrients that they weren't before and now the Hollow crave that power. It's your own fucking fault and I don't wanna hear your bullshit lies. Get the fuck out of my world and go back to the piece of shit one you made for yourself and next time I find you in the World of the Living or Hueco Mundo, I will fucking run Zangetsu right through your heart and lungs just like you tried to do to Grimm and actually did to me." Ichigo finished his raving, breathe huffing and eyes hard.

The orangette was dead serious about his threat and would make good on it if the commander ever tried to step a foot into either realm. Everyone else was a spectator to the three men's discussion, no one moving an inch in case attention be brought to themselves. They could tell that this battle was going on long before them and was something only these three could resolve.

"Ichigo-" Yamamoto called to the man, not really knowing how to voice what he wanted to say. Hell, not even knowing what he wanted to say, really.

"You don't like taking 'no' for an answer and I loving giving it as one. You haven't changed but you know something Yamamoto? Trust is like a mirror. You can fix it if it's broken, but you still see the crack in that motherfuckin' reflection. So if you want to fix it, leave." Ichigo said with finality in his voice. He was clearly done talking.

Yamamoto stared at the young man and only saw the image of his old friend. The two were stunningly similar and Yamamoto could never win in an argument with the stubborn Shiba, and he didn't expect to win won with the equally stubborn incarnate Kurosaki. Turning around and opening a Senkaimon, Yamamoto told the pair to stay out of Soul Society as he moved to walk through the portal.

"I keep good on my promises Yama, stay out of my two worlds." Ichigo told the man as he stepped through, the captains following behind begrudgingly.

"That you do Kurosaki-Shiba." Was the last thing Ichigo heard as all the shinigami left and the open space which they had occupied became silent.

"That's all? All the captains of the Gotei came here with the intention to fight and left after their commander received a tongue lashing, from Ichigo of all people?" Uryu's voice broke the silence, his incredulous tone thick with surprise.

The shocked look on all his friend's faces was enough to cause Ichigo to burst into a fit of giggles and laughs. He gave the very short version of what happened and waved off any questions from the group.

"Of course that was all Uryu, Yamamoto never could take a serious tongue lashing from me well, there was a point in time that my option counted for a lot in the man's books, and the damage the fight would cause from Grimmjow and me fighting would be too much to simply repair. In the end the fight wasn't worth it." Ichigo told them all, watching as Grimmjow was back in his arrancar form and walked up to stand next to his partner.

"You like riling him up just as much Ichi." Grimmjow accused the other, giving the orangette a look telling the other that he knew his secret very well.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Grimm~" Ichi told the man cheerily and flashed him a big grin trying to hide the fact that the statement was very true. Grimm rolled his eyes at his mate and came up behind the other, wrapping him in an embrace and addressed those gathered.

"Don't none of you dumb asses come lookin' for us, unless you wanna see me balls deep in my mate." With that crude remark and a flash of sonido the pair was gone.

"Mah, wouldn't that be a fun venture~" Kisuke said, turning to look at Yoruichi and the woman was gone in a flurry of shunpo. Kisuke flashed a grin and was gone right behind her. Those left gave an unpleasant face at the thought and made their ways home, trying to forget the last twenty minutes of their lives.

"Ah Baby, right there!" Ichigo moaned out loudly as Grimmjow made another powerful thrust into his body.

Grimmjow was surprised his berry could still make coherent thoughts after at least an hour of agonizing, in such a good way, foreplay and the thorough fucking he was receiving. Ichigo's head was tossed back, one hand curled tightly in the sheets above his head and the other scratching a trail down Grimmjow's back. The sweet pain making the bluenette hit deeper into his partner's body and let out a quiet growl.

"Ya know you're fuckin' sexy when you're pissed." Grimmjow told the other as he watched the other come undone beneath him. To have such a powerful being moaning and begging Grimmjow for more just stirred the other's instincts to dominate and aroused him. Ichigo cracked open amber eyes and watched Grimm in his lust addled state, his mouth hanging open and spilling moans in sync with Grimmjow's thrusts.

One of the orangette's legs were wrapped tightly around Grimmjow's waist, pulling the man deeper while the other was pressing into the bed, trying to gain some leverage to push his hips harder. The gasps and moans leaving his mouth were like honey to Grimmjow's ears and his thrusts increased in strength and speed trying to hear more and more of those sweet sounds Ichigo was making.

Grimmjow groaned quietly in Ichigo's ear as he pushed in as deeply as he could, Ichigo gasping in tandem with his partner.

"Grimm, please-" Ichigo pleaded as he released the sheets and drove his hand into Grimmjow's thick, blue hair. The orangette gave a forceful tug as he surged upward and took an earlobe and gave it a bite. A deep growl ensued from Grimmjow in response and he moved both his hands to grab each of Ichigo's thighs. With renewed vigor the bluenette pounded into Ichigo as he took the orangette's lips with his own.

The hitched breaths and fevered responses to the bluenette's action gave him a clue that Ichigo was nearing his end. Slowing his pace, Grimmjow made sure to make his strokes long and deep to savor the feeling of Ichigo's twitching insides and warmth. Strangely the change in pace made the act all more intimate, all more passionate, and all more pleasurable. Ichigo turned his head to breathe just as Grimmjow bit down into the junction of the orangette's shoulder and struck his prostate dead on. Grimmjow stopped suddenly, causing Ichigo to keen at the loss of movement as his building orgasm receded.

Moving back up along the skin of Ichigo's neck Grimmjow's lips hovered over Ichigo's as he waited for the orangette to catch his breath. Opening his eyes Ichigo watched Grimmjow as the man waited for him, his eyes showing clear adoration and love. Ichigo found himself crashing his lips to the other's mouth, wrapping his arms around his lover's strong neck to pull them closer to each other. They kissed passionately, Ichigo granting Grimmjow entrance into his mouth and their tongues dancing around one another.

Ichigo rolled his hips in an effort to entice his lover to bring them to release, the orangette moaning into their kisses with the bit of friction the minimal movement obtained him. Grimmjow smirked against his lips and shook his head slightly at the orangette's impatient actions. Moving quickly Grimmjow rolled the pair so he was the one lying on his back, Ichigo over him a bit disoriented.

"You wanna get off so bad lovely?" Grimmjow asked the other, placing his hands on his smaller lover's hips. His voice low and sensual as he took Ichigo's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on the kiss swollen flesh.

"You work for it." The arrancar told him with an upward thrust punctuating his statement, Ichigo groaned against the bluenette's hard and defined chest at the motion.

Shutting his eyes again to gather himself, Ichigo sat up and grit his teeth as he could feel Grimmjow's length slide deeper within him in this position. Lifting himself up Ichigo dropped down back onto Grimmjow's hard cock moaning out as pleasure struck him. Grimmjow lifted his knees to help him thrust upwards to meet Ichigo's own thrusts, the orangette leaning back and using them as support as he bounced in Grimmjow's lap.

Ichigo heard Grimmjow groan underneath him and amber eyes popped open to watch Grimmjow coming undone as well. The man's blue hair was sweaty and stuck to his face while the longer strands rebelled and remained tousled, spreading along the pillow as Grimmjow tossed his head back. The older man's face was also flushed in arousal and effort as he worked his hips to bring them to their ends, his lips slightly parted as he huffed for breath. As if feeling eyes on him Grimmjow's own lust darkened, azure blue eyes peered open, half mast and locked with Ichigo's. A small, sweet smile spread across the crazy man's handsome face as he watched his lover and that was the end for Ichigo.

He came with a shuddering breath and a cry of Grimmjow's name, holding onto the man in an effort to ground himself. Grimmjow followed him after a couple more thrusts, pressing Ichigo's hips against his own when he felt the tightening of Ichigo's body. The sweet pressure too much to handle any more as he released inside his mate.

They slowed to a stop and tried to catch their breaths, Ichigo hovering over Grimmjow and slowly lowering himself to lay over the bigger man's chest. He was surprised by just how small he felt in Grimmjow's embrace though he was only 3 or four inches shorter than the other, but he wasn't complaining as he nuzzled the man's neck. Grimmjow chuckled and placed a kiss on those bright orange strands, turning them to lay on their sides and pulling out of Ichigo. They stayed like that as their fast rate of breathing slowed and their thundering hearts settled to a reasonable pace.

"You're incredible." Ichigo voiced quietly. He not only meant the sex, but Grimmjow just being himself was amazing. He loved being with the man and he was thankful that the man waited as long as he did to be with him as well.

"Grimm, why did you wait for me so long? You didn't even know if I would ever reincarnate, but you went on, intent on keeping your promise." Ichigo asked curiously. The bluenette tilted his head at the question and thought back at the reason, not that he couldn't remember but because he was so very fond of it.

"The night I made you that promise to make you mine I had realized that you were, literally, the only person in my life. I had met many, many people and some tried getting close to me, but you were the first that I truly cared about, I don't know if it was love at that point. Then the day you were killed, you kissed me, and even though you didn't know it, you marked me as your mate. That's how I knew that your stupid ass was the reincarnation." Grimmjow answered, his words said with endearment and he only got away with a pinch on his thigh for the rude comment.

"As time went by, I knew that I loved you and I knew I would never feel that for someone else. I figured that was enough to find you and keep our promise." Grimmjow finished quietly. Ichigo turned to look at his partner and gave the man a sweet kiss, and then he proceeded to stand up from the bed and get dressed. Grimmjow mumbling about having wanted another round as he too was forced to get dressed, Ichigo proclaiming he was hungry and he wouldn't let Grimmjow's lust starve him to death. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the over dramatic statement and told him that the orangette wasn't complaining a few minutes ago. Ichigo laughed as he walked to head out of the room, stopping just in the door way and looked over his shoulder to look at Grimmjow.

"I always knew you would keep your promise." The man told his partner. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Ichigo turned back around and headed towards the kitchen. Grimmjow felt a Cheshire grin pulling at the ends of his lips, knowing that life with his mate was not going to be a boring one. He followed Ichigo out of the door, ready to eat whatever the teen cooked. He did need his energy for the next round of sex after all.


End file.
